Where we begin
by Twisted dottygirl
Summary: Dom mets the new girl from across the street
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Across the street, 17 year old Dominic Toretto watched his new neighbors move the rest of their things into their new house.

There was a woman, a man, and their two kids; the hispanic family has been moving things in for the last week.

The parents seemed normal, the boy was cool but it was the girl who caught his attention.

Her black tank top, her saggy dark blue joggers and purple jay's, her dark brown waves pulled up in a ponytail, stay strands of hair sticking to her neck due to the sweat of carrying heavy boxes in the LA heat.

she yelled at the slightly younger boy in spanish pointing at the house as he ran, gaining a chuckle from dom on his porch.

As he sat there car magazine in hand The girl turned to see her new neighborhood and noticed she had an audience, her dark chocolate eyes met his and Dom felt entranced by such beautiful dark eyes as she winked and turned back around to the house she has now inhabited. He felt his heart flutter alittle and wondered why but he just brushed it off

"Yo Dom why have you been out here so much?"his longtime bestfriend vince asked sitting on the arm of the chair Dom was on

"Nun man just watching the new neighbors move in"Dom answered still looking at the house, vince was confused at first then smirked

"Awe shit how cute is she man" vince asked slyly. Dom just smiled and vince shook his head and went inside. Dom decided to go inside and sleep off this feeling.

Next morning

Dom walked down the steps of his family's house

"Morning dad,mia,vince." He greeted walking into the dining room of the house.

"Morning" they greeted back with their mouths stuffed with mia's waffles

"Started without me I see"he commented, "rude" he mumbled under his breath walking into the kitchen and getting his share of the food.

Once he made it back to the dining room he looked at his dad

"hey dad i think we should welcome the new neighbors to the neighborhood."he stated nonchalantly, the request making vince snicker a bit,

"Sure that's a good idea dom"tony said as mia eyed him suspiciously

"What's in it for you"she asked knowing her brother always has a motive.

"What makes you think there is something in it for me"he asked her

"You never think about others that's my job, you want something."she said knowingly

"i just wanna be a kinder person but if that isn't accepted here" he said to her slyly

"Now now dom is allowed to be nice and care about others even if it is just once"tony reasoned as dom smirked at mia who was still eyeing him suspiciously

"We will invite them for dinner tomorrow"tony informed the group as Dom started to leave

"Oh and Dom"tony called causing Dom to turn and see "yeah" he answered

"wear pants next time we don't wanna see that"tony said looking at dom's sleep attire which was just underwear. Smiling Dom excused himself from the table and got dressed to see letty again.

*_Flashback* _

_Dom couldn't sleep much last night so he decided to see the night life of his neighbor hood. When he looked outside the window he saw a certain neighbor out there alone, he made his way down the steps,out the door and across the street. _

_"Hey" he greeted the younger Latina sitting on her steps with a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of vodka. She looked up at him_

_ "hi"she answered uninterestedly before puffing out smoke from her cigarette. Dom smiled and took the stick from her hand,throwing it on the ground and moving his foot over it _

_"What the hell man"she said standing up to look him in the eye _

_"Those things will kill you" he said slightly amused by how cute she is mad _

_"Well you aren't my dad so hop off"she spat _

_"Your lungs will thank me"he told her _

_She sat back down and grabbed her box of cigarettes and lit a new one,inhaling,then exhaling the white foggy substance. Dom laughed at her stubbornness as she took a big sip of the bottle of vodka. _

_"Ok how bout a deal i won't inform your mother and father of this if you let me sit here and drink with you"he persuaded she laughed _

_"step dad that douche isn't related to me or jay in the slightest"she quipped taking another gulp of the drink _

_"I'm not hearing a no" he said as he sat down next to her. He held his hand out to receive the bottle and she gave it to him reluctantly. _

_"So tell me about you"he asked, she looked at him then laughed taking the bottle he offered back _

_"Dude no way"she told him sipping from the bottle _

_"Come on where are you from?" He asked she laughed putting the bottle to her lips and sipping _

_"My mother's vagina"she quipped, Dom couldn't help but laugh _

_"Ok easy question what is your name and don't say nunya , i already know 20 of them." He said jokingly as she chuckled slightly _

_"I'm Letty"she introduced _

_"I'm Dom" he told her putting his hand out but she just looked at him,then his hand then scoffed taking yet another sip of the drink _

_Still sitting in her front porch,the bottle almost empty,every cigarette in her box was taken out of her hands and thrown by Dom and the pair just sit there in their slightly buzzed state laughing and talking he then stopped and looked at Letty _

_"Letty" he said _

_"yeah" she responded looking at him _

_"would you wanna hang sometime"he asked _

_"You should never hold me accountable for shit once i hit the bottle but sure "Letty responded looking into space he smiled _

_"great" then taking a sip from the bottle before Letty snatched it from his hands finishing it off they both looked at the empty bottle and sighed dom leaned over and whispered _

_"i have beer in my house" his smirk was cute Letty smiled too and got up as the two walked across the street and walked in his house _

_Dom internally did a victory dance he has a chance with her. _

_*Flashback over*_

Dom smiled to himself, it was time to make a good impression on her family and her. Dom got dressed and went down stair to see tony and mia were cooking sweets. The aroma of pies,cookies,and pastries filled the air that Dom was greeted with,his face filled with a smile as he ran quickly into the kitchen so he can help and get a few sneaky tastes. Mia saw his expression and laughed

"Like a five year old on christmas"she said as dom strolled in casually

Each sheet,pan,and batch going in their multi layer oven for 20-40 mins at 450 degrees

With in 2 hours and a half they had enough of to feed the neighborhood.

"Good job team" mia said hi-fiving her father and brother

"Let's go and bring it over to them" Dom rushed causing tony and mia to look at each other knowingly

"Definitely a girl"mia said

"Yeah"tony agreed grabbing the treats and putting them in containers.

*knock knock knock*

"Hello" Letty greeted

"Hi we have some treats to give you guys" Dom told the Latina

" Mamá los vecinos están aquí" she called (mami the neighbors are here)

"Realmente?" Her mom answered (really)

"No" Letty said sarcastically

"niña qué no juegas conmigo que voy a dar una bofetada al dominicano fuera usted"her mom threatened making Letty laugh (little girl don't play with me i'll slap the dominican out you)

"Come in guys" she said moving out the way so they can enter her house. She motioned for them to sit and they did as she walked to her steps

"Mami vamos que están esperando" she called (mami come in they're waiting)

"sostener a menos que quieras que yo vaya hacia abajo desnudo" her mom responded (hold up unless you want me to come down naked) causing Letty to shiver in disgust and mumble "ew"

A couple silent minutes later Ana Garcia came down stairs with Marco Garcia in tow

"Hi im Ana and this is my husband Marco, my darling daughter Leticia " Dom raised his eyebrow at Ana's words knowing what happened just last night "and my charming son ja- what where's jay" her mom asked. Letty rolled her eyes and walked over to the steps

"jay bajar aquí ahora" Letty called (jay get down here now)

" hazme" he said back (make me)

Letty ran up the steps and one loud smack and multiple spanish yells later the younger boy was being led downstairs by his collar by his older sister.

"And my charming son jay" Ana introduced embarrassed by her kid's behavior

"It's ok i know the feeling i have these three"tony said to ana who was embarrassed by her children and she smiled again

"Your children are charming mr and mrs Garcia " tony commented to the husband and wife

"Oh we aren't his, me and jay are Ortiz, i don't claim Marco"Letty told the toretto family

"Why do you always do this Letty just stop" jay snapped walking back upstairs and letty followed knowing she will be there for the next couple days for her comment

"Do you mind if we go talk to him" Dom asked. She granted him access and mia follow to go get acquainted with the girl and leaving the adults to talk.

5 reviews for the next chapter love y'all -mira


	2. Chapter 2

Dom and Vince go into jay's room and saw a giant collection of gaming posters and shelves, full of different video games. Dom and Vince looked at each other and mouthed, 'wow'. Looking around at the 13 year old's room in complete awe.

"So you like to games I see." Vince joked.

"Yeah. A lot." Jay answered amused.

Meanwhile in Letty's room...

Mia was sitting on Letty's bed watching her pace back and forth.

"I mean why do they over react so much? I'm the one who is affected most by this. They never ask me, they never listen when I tell them how I feel. But when I do it's 'oh leticia that wasn't nice, go to your room' uhhgg so annoying." She rambled,

Mia just sat and watched her pace and rant her feelings away. When Letty finally was done ranting she looked at the girl sitting awkwardly on her bed,

"Oh i'm sorry i don't even know your name?" Letty apologized as Mia stood up.

"Its ok and i'm Mia, so nice to meet you." Mia greeted the latina with a hug.

"Oh your a hugger, mmk." Letty commented.

"So what do you wanna do?" Mia asked enthusiastically.

"We can just talk and chill, do whatever we want. I don't know." Letty responded, plopping down on her bed. She sat in a cool-laid back position.

Mia watched her in envy, of how chill she was. "What do you want to talk about?." Mia asked.

"Anything we want, just talk about anything." Letty told the slightly younger girl.

"Well I'm mia, you already knew that, but I love to have sleepovers, makeovers and other girly things. I'm 14, I'm also so excited for high school this year,. I'm a straight A student, I cook a-lot. According my family i do it really well." Mia spoke making Letty look at her weird.

The girl was so preppy.

"We'll I'm Letty, I'm chill. If i wanna say something I'd say it, if i'd wanna punch you i would do it. I never hold back! I am who i am. Take it or leave it." Letty spoke nonchalantly.

Mia looked scared at first, but then felt like those two would be really good best-friends.

Mia gave off a huge smile as she thought about her new life with Letty.

"Why are you smiling at me like that? it's creeping me out." Letty said taking Mia away from her thoughts.

"Oh nothing." Mia responded, in a sing-along voice.

"Dude we need to work on your lying. Do you even know how?" Letty chuckled while cleaning her nail.

The latina got up from her spot on her bed, She turned on the music from her phone. The variety of old and new hip hop/rap and a little Spanish music playing loud, as the two sat and talked about life.

At one point Mia gragged Letty from her comfy spot to dance, playing in the background was some of pitbull's and Sean Paul remixes. The two girls turning it up and having a blast, Gyrating as nothing but laughter filled the room.

On the other side of the hallway, in Jay's room the boys were in an intense game of cod-black ops.

"To your left shoot!, over there over there!, Dom behind you!, Yess!" Jay directed while shooting a man rigorously.

"Damn Jay, that was rough! you shot him 20 times. He was dead the first time you fired." Vince said as they all broke into laughter.

"So Jay what do you like to do?" Dom asked as he shot the man behind Vince.

"Well you're looking at it."Jay answered not taking his eyes off the 48'inch screen.

"So bro, you gotta tell me about your sister." Jay said. Dom looked away from the screen and at Jay.

"You asking about my sister?" He asked.

"Yeah?, she's a year older than me and super hot! So I think I might have a chance." the younger boy said proudly.

Dom and vince looked at each.

"Only if you tell me about yours." Dom answered turning his attention back to the game.

"Dude ew! you can keep her."

"Kids!" Ana called from the bottom of the steps. Seconds later, her kids and their new friends came walking down.

"Its time for the Toretto's to go, but we're going over tomorrow night for dinner." The older woman informed the teens.

"Come on mom! Can Mia spend the night? Please?" Letty asked for the first time since she was 10. The whole Ortiz-Garcia family was stunned at the girl's request.

"Umm.. Yeah, sure sweet-heart go ahead Mia." Ana stuttered in shock.

"Want me to bring some of Mia's clothes back here?" Dom offered.

"Uh, sure that works. Thank you Dom." Ana thanked, as the girls ran back upstairs to Letty's room.

"Hey Letty, why did your mom look so surprised about you asking me to sleep over?" Mia wondered.

"well i don't friend girls, I usually punch them. I haven't asked someone to stay over since i was 10, so I guess naturally they will love you for bringing their 'precious angel back'." Letty explained mocking her mom's voice at the end.

"Oh well i am honored to be the first friend you make here in east LA"mia said standing tall and proud like a soldier causing Letty to chuckle

"Mia! Your brother is back with your stuff." Ana called.

"Ok one second." Mia called back. The two walked down the steps an into living room. Dom presented a bag full of Mia's stuff.

"Thanks Dom." Mia said grabbing the bag, only to have Dom grab her by the arm, "Hey remember what I said yesterday?" He asked quietly careful not to disturb the family discussion in the kitchen.

"Yeah i remember, I'm working on it." she spat snatching her arm back.

Flashback...

The 14 year old, Mia Toretto sat on her couch suspicious of her brother's behavior, Waiting for him to come back. Once the 16 year old came through the door the young girl made her presence known. Clearing her throat she startled the man as he shut the door.

"Damn Mia, you can't scare me like that." he told her as she stood up and walked towards him.

"Who were you talking to out there Dom?" Mia asked, Dom's eyes got big as he whispered,

"Letty"

Looking through the peephole to make sure the Latina was still there.

"Hello earth to Dom, what's going on?" Mia asked once again. Dom guided her away from the door.

"Ok listen, I like the girl next door. She is outside right now waiting to sit down and have some beers with me, so please don't call dad!" He begged, she just looked at him.

"In fact, your a girl. Could you get close to her and tell me what she likes? So maybe I could have a chance with her. I wanna keep this going. " He begged once more.

"Oh please. I know you, all you want is to be in her pants." She gave him her look.

He made his version of puppy dog eyes, knowing she couldn't deny it.

"Ugh! fine I'll help." She caved in.

"Yess! Thank you. " He said bringing his sister into a loving hug, while kissing the the top of her head. Rushing back to the door, he closed on Letty. She sat quietly on a chair.

"Your girlfriend in there?" She wondered.

"No. she's out here hopefully?" he smirked smartly,

"That was my sister, she's a dad's teller so I had to make sure she wouldn't tell." He told the Latina.

"Lets go inside." He grabed her hand and lead her inside.

"So.. where are you gonna take me to 'hang out?'" Letty said putting up air quotes at the end while taking a sip of her beer.

"Wherever you want." He said smirking, taking a sip drinking his beer.

Despite the desire swirling in her, she had better and more devious plans for the muscled italian.

"Now that is where you messed up, i'm gonna torture you." She told him with a bigger smirk.

Dom looked at her. Finishing his beer, he laughed then leaned forward,

"Bring it on." He challenged.

"Worst mistake of your life." She commented, he just drank the last if his second bottle of beer.

End of flashback...

Dom looked at his little sister and put a hand on her cheek, "Thank you this means a-lot."

She moved back while smacking his hand away, "Ew you're sappy when you need to get laid " She said before walking back up the steps.

She walked down the hall and into the latina's room, but jay stopped her. He was leaning against the doorframe like a 'cool guy'. He had some fresh clothes on and some of his stepdad's cologne.

"Hi Mia." He greeted, deepening his voice.

"Uhh.. hi jay?"

"So i was wondering if you were free this weekend? or next weekend, I'm flexible." Jay proposed trying to sound slick.

Mia had to hold back her laughter,

"Uh.. I don't really know my schedule sorry."

"Well when ya do, call me." He said, making a clicking noise at the end.

Mia rushed to Letty's room and closed the door fast, before erupting with laughter.

"What's so funny?" letty asked coming out of her small bathroom.

"Jay just asked me out! like a 'playa'." She said through laughs.

"He what?!" She questioned, while breaking into laughter also, "Oh my gosh! What did he say?!" She said still laughing.

Mia told Letty what she had just encountered minutes ago. The two just laughed at jay's expense, that night they just had fun dancing to Letty's iPhone mixes. For the first time in a while Letty actually let someone give her a make-over. She finally let someone make her girly, but just for just night.

Cred to mialovesyou for helping me and 5 reviews to chapter 3 love y'all

a/n mia was just assuming that Dom wanted to be in Letty's pants, i didn't want to confuse you guys - mira


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After hours of dancing, makeovers, and even a girly pillow fight that mia provoked the two were exhausted but didn't let the fun end

"Damn i swear you had a small village in your pillow" mia said between breaths

"Your one to talk you hit really hard" Letty said

"So what did you and my brother talk about that night" mia asked

"He wants to 'hang out'" Letty told her putting air quotes at the end

"So a date?"

"I guess"

"Do you like him"

"Do you like my brother?"

The two thought for a second

"Kinda " they said in unison

"Ok i think you and Dom are better together than me and jay will ever be" mia told the Latina

"Maybe but i'm gonna torture him" Letty said

"How?"

"He is letting me do what ever i want"

"So what does that mean"

"It means i will look super hot, make his run all around LA to make me happy, go to the new paintball mania zone and show him that is he wants to be with me it will be a lot of work"

"Maldita niña" mia said

"You speak spanish?"

" Sí, estoy casi fluido! he estado en avanzado español desde sexto grado" (yeah,i'm almost fluent! i have been in advanced spanish since 6th grade).

"eso es bueno que usted debe ir a hablar con mi mamá y sorprenderla" (that's good you should go talk to my mom and surprise her) Letty told her .

"Lets go" mia prompted.

The two made their way down the steps and to Ana and marco's room.

*knock knock knock*

"mamá podemos llegar en mia tiene algo que decirte" (mom can we come in mia has something to tell you).

"Entrar."

"hola yo sólo quería darte las gracias por dejarme dormir sobre su casa" (hi i wanted to thank you for letting me stay at your home).

" raíces o la educación"(roots or education).

"Educación."

"Muy bueno!"

"Gracias."

"De nada."

Then the two trailed up the steps into Letty's room where the two danced, talked, and laughed until they grew tired.

2:35am

"Let are you still up" mia asked staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah i can't sleep."

"Me neither."

Letty sat up.

"Wanna go somewhere?"

Mia's faced scrunched up in confusion

And she sat up.

"Where?"

"There is this abandoned park i saw on a walk the other day when we were started moving in."

"The one by the woods?"

"Yeah! wanna go?"

"I would but i actually like living so.." Mia said lying back down.

"Don't let this make-up you attacked me with fool you, i box excellently"

Mia sat back up and looked at her

"Fine! But if i get raped and killed i'm haunting you first"

The two left a note saying 'went for a walk' and started towards the park.

3:10 abandoned park

Letty sat on the swings and mia on the bench next to the swings.

"So why do you like it here?" Mia asked looking around at the creepy dark mass of land.

"It's quiet"

"And creepy! Can we go i'm getting the creeped out!" she whined again

"No! Just chill on this swing and let your thoughts take over."

"Ok no, if i do that i'm gonna like pee my pants or something!"

Letty was swinging high and leaning her body backwards and enjoying her time at the dark area.

"Letty come on i feel like i'm gonna be killed at any moment!"mia whined for the tenth time

"Relax mia! Stop being such a barbie! So dramatic!" Letty quipped

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that!"

Letty and mia were there for 10 more minutes until they left for home and slumber.

Next morning

"Letty! Mia!" Ana yelled for the third time from the kitchen.

Tony was sitting in the living room waiting for the two to awaken.

Ana was. Fed up with no answer from the two so she stormed over to the bottom of the steps.

"LETICIA ROSE ORTIZ! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"she yelled but still no answer, she started to go upstairs.

"Ana its really fine she can just go across the street remember."tony told the enraged Latina.

"Ok, but i'm still gonna wake them up" ana told him.

Tony smiled and passed her the bag of food for mia.

"Have a good day tony! See you guys tonight."

Letty's room

The two were in a deep deep sleep until ana came in and opened the blinds so the sun was in their eyes.

Their eyes fluttered and they stirred awake.

"I have been trying to wake the two of you for an hour and all i ever had to do was open your blinds!" she said as the two sat up.

"Sorry mrs Garcia."mia apologized

Her mom just looked at the two shook her head and walked back to the kitchen

"Let's go get ready before Marco gets the water bucket and the camera" Letty said

Mia walked into the bathroom in her room and got dressed as Letty got dressed in her room.

After they were dressed they sat down and talked some more.

"So you like cars?" Mia asked abruptly

"How did you know?"

"Maybe the grease scented and stained clothes, toy cars, and phone background. Plus i know a mechanic when i see one. My whole family works with cars except me. I work the shop"

"Yeah i love cars! And my dream car is a 70 dodge charger! And you guys have a shop?!"

"Yeah! you like american muscle?"

"Love it! All i want in life is taco bell and a charger!"

"You know i think my dad is fixing up a charger someone was gonna junk."

"Oh my gosh really?! I love cars i used to work on them all the time with my dad before he- well you know"

"Yeah! I'll ask him if we can check out the garage. Wait do you need a job?"

"In fact yes!"

The two ran down the steps and out the door to the toretto house

"Leticia where are you going?" Her mom yelled but it was too late they were half way across the street

"Dad! Do you have a spot open for a mechanic at the shop?" Mia asked abruptly as she stormed into the kitchen

"Yeah, why?" He asked looking at the two girls

"Letty loves cars and needs a mechanic job."

"Have you worked on cars before?"

"Yes sir"

"I'll set you up with a tester car see how you do and go from there." He said returning to his newspaper and banana

"Yes! Thank you so much mr.t!"

"Hey! That's Tony to you" he said in a reprimanding voice to scare her at first

"Right Tony" she said walking back across the street

"Bye guys"

"Bye"

Dom walked over to the young italian

"So?"

"You guys are perfect" she told him before walking away.

My treat! Happy thanksgiving! 10 reviews to the next chapter. Love y'all gain 20 pounds of food- mira


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You two are perfect" is all she told him those very words repeating in Dom's head.

Whaf did she mean? How are they perfect? Does she annoy Mia the way Dom does? This makes no sense. Or does it all make sense and Dom isn't thinking enough? Is he overthinking?

All this clouding his mind so he decided to take a shower and relax.

As he was in there he thought about what Letty meant by torture him.

Was she actually gonna torture him? What did she mean?

"Stop thinking Dom" he thought to himself

Then he continued his shower

Three weeks later

At Letty's house

Mia and Letty hung out the last couple of weeks and today she was awaiting her arrival and the possible arrival of more neighbors.

Letty was brushing her hair when she heard.

"Letty! Another neighbor is here!"

She grunted to herself

"Ok be down in a second!"

"Don't bother i'll send her up"

Another girl? She thought

Just then there was a knock at the door

"Hello?" A girl with a foreign accent greeted

"Entrar"

The girl walked in.

Letty chanced a glance at the girl.

She had a nice body, light brown hair, and that accent, she was gorgeous.

"Hi." the girl greeted again

"Hello." Letty answered looking back at the mirror.

"I'm Gisele!" the girl introduced

"Hi i'm Letty." she answered.

"Nice to meet you, may i sit?"

Letty motioned for her to sit.

"So are you really this proper or is it an act because my mom described me as precious?"

Gisele's face screwed up in confusion but that was soon replaced with a smile

"An act. She made it sound like you were an angel." She answered relived

"Oh please, she wishes"

"Good, I can't take another 'oh that isn't right Gisele'"

"We will get along so well"

The two sat down and talked and laughed all day.

"So you really threw the wrench at him?" Gisele asked

"Yeah he deserved it! He kissed her right in front of me like the hell i'm right here" Letty explained while Gisele erupted with laughter.

"Mija mia is here!"

"Send her up" she called out "and next time send a boy up!"she requested.

"Hell no!"

Ten seconds later mia walked through the door.

"Hey let- Gisele?"

"Mia?"

"You hang with Letty?" They asked at the same time.

"This is awkward!" Letty mumbled looking between the two.

"Please tell me y'all don't hate each other!"

"No, i just didn't expect you two to hang out" Gisele said

"Why?" Letty asked

"You guys are so opposite. Like Letty is so bad and cool and well mia is so-"

"So what? What is that supposed to mean?" Mia questioned angrily

"Uht oh" Letty muttered sliding away from the two.

"Well you are a goody two shoes, so it's hard to ever imagine you two being cool."

"Ok! Knowing a fight starting when i see one, so you both need to chill because i refuse to lose the first friends i ever made at LA to a petty fight, so make up and hug!"

"Letty!" Ana called again

"What ma?"

"Some else is here to see you!" Her mom sounded perky

"Is it national neighbors day or what?" Letty asked confused about the amount of people entering her house.

"Just come here you're gonna like this one!"

"Ok one second!"

"I'll be right back. Try not to kill each other while i'm gone"

Letty walked down stairs to be greeted by her long-time best friend from the DR Lisa.

"Surprise chica!" She greeted

Letty gasped

"ALISSA!" She yelled running to hug the girl.

Gisele and Mia were just apologizing when they heard the screams of joy from down stairs. The two walked down the hall to be greeted by Jay.

He looked at the two.

"I'm so glad my sister is finally friending girls!" He cheered happily

Gisele leaned over to Mia

"Who's the kid?"

"Letty's thirsty little brother. Good bye Jay!"

"Later beautiful!"

Gisele shook her head and the two continued down the steps. To see Letty and a beautiful girl. Dark red colored waves, brownish green eyes, curves galore, and tanned island skin.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" Letty beamed " You didn't get all hollywood on me did you?"

"You can take the girl out the hood but not the hood out the girl!"

"Ahem"mia coughed

"Oh sorry! Mia and Gisele this is Lisa my best friend since i was 5!"

"Hi!"the girls said in unison.

"Oh hi girls!" Lisa greeted

"Y'all know each other?" Letty questioned

"Oh yeah they have trig 9 with me"

"Oh great! Let's go upstairs! We have so much to talk about!"

Letty and Lisa locked arms and went upstairs leaving Mia and Gisele downstairs.

"I feel some type of way" Gisele commented

"Yeah" Mia agreed.

Mia and Gisele locked arms to copy the two and went upstairs in time to hear Jay back at his games.

"Ladies, Lisa." He flirted

"Down boy"Lisa joked.

As they all proceeded in two the Latina's room.

"So how did y'all meet?" Mia asked the besties.

"In the DR. She was this new girl who i heard was crazy! Part irish,black,and dominican and you know me being la chica loca i am, I approached her and found she was cool. We hung out everyday since we were five,until one day when we were 11 she moved to jersey. Then I moved there, because my dad could finally support us we hung some more then she moved again to here and my dad died they needed me out of here so they got in contact with her parents found where she was and the rest is history!" Letty explained

"Wow" mia amazed by the story.

"Si! Ella es una chica loca! Lisa informed the girls (yeah! She is a crazy girl!). "Think twice before friending her"she continued, Letty hit her leg.

"Hey! I am not!"

"Uh yes you are you like dark abandoned parks!" Mia agreed

"She took you to the old park! Hey! That was our thing!" Lisa complained

"Ya snooze ya lose! You'll live li" Letty joked.

Ana came upstairs

"So i'm guessing y'all are sleeping over."

The girls looked at each other

"Yep!" They confirmed in unison.

Ana groaned

"I'll call parents and get the snacks ready." She responded flatly.

"Thanks mami!" Letty and Lisa thanked in unison before laughing.

"You two never change!" She joked walking away.

"Yay! So who is getting their hair done first!" Mia squealed.

"Oh no! I don't do that shit, my first instinct is to swing!" Lisa warned.

"I'll get my hair done!" Gisele responded looking at Mia .

The 4 girls started a friendship that night. Talking,Watching movies, and playing games.

Letty's living room

The 4 were watching a scary movie just when there was a knock at the door startling them.

Letty got up hesitantly. Looking through the peephole and letting out a sigh of relief and opening the door.

"Dominic Toretto didn't your father ever tell you not to scare teenagers watching a scary movie at midnight!" She reprimanded

"Sorry i'll make a note of that. This is for you guys." He offered handing her a bag full of baked goods.

"Thank you! And when are we gonna 'hang out'" she inquired quietly careful to not let the girls gonna hear.

"Whenever you want." He repeated

"Ok this friday at 6 don't be late goodnight." She informed rushing him out the door.

She placed the containers down and opened them before plopping back down on the couch.

"So when's the date?" mia questioned loudly on purpose, Letty's eyes got huge and her head whipped over to Mia

"AMEILA NICOLE !" She boomed for blowing her cover.

"A date! With Toretto!"Lisa exclaimed.

"You like him?"Gisele almost pried

"He's a womanizer Let! sorry Mia" Lisa warned

"It's ok i can admit it but he was going crazy about you he really likes you!" Mia mentioned her.

"Oh enough! Back to the movie!" The reddened faced Latina insisted

up next: the rest of the sleepover and the date!

A/N: Dom doesn't have any intention of sleeping with her yet. He really just likes her and i know this is a short one but you will love the next chapter- mira


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Letty's house...

"Let?" Lisa called out in the dark room.

"Yeah li." She responded.

"You like Toretto,don't you?"

"Maybe." She grinned

"You totally like him!" Mia said randomly.

"Uh..where did you come from Mia?" Letty joked

"My parents! Now admit it,you like my brother!" She pushed

"I'm guessing we aren't gonna sleep then." Gisele commented, as she got up and turned on the lights.

"Don't lie Let, i know your lie face!" Lisa said matter a fact looking at Letty's face.

"Oh my god you like him!" Letty blushed a-little.

"I knew it! Thanks Lisa!" Mia exclaimed.

"Yeah! thanks Lisa." Letty rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I have an idea! Why don't we help you pick out your outfit for this friday!" Mia suggested.

"Wait? how did you know the date was this friday?" Letty questioned, as Mia pulled out her phone and went to messages.

Imessage: big bro

D: MIA IT WORKED WE HAVE A DATE THIS FRIDAY AT 6! TRY TO TALK TO HER MORE ,FIND OUT HOW I CAN COMPLETELY WOO HER.

M: NO. You're a lady's man you do it

D: plz,plz,plz, plz! You didn't find out what she likes the past 3 weeks?

M: all ik is you guys will hit it off. Just be yourself.

D: what if im not good enough?

M: OH MY GOD! SO DRAMATIC!

D: mi just help

D: plz

D: you there?

D: help plz, i'm begging you

M: you're pathetic

"Wow!" Was all Letty commented

"You need to do this torture thing right!"

"Ok fine i need to find this outfit."

She walked into her closet and grabbed a black tank top and black leather leggings.

"This?"

"Nah you always wear tank tops." Lisa disagreed

"Yeah, if i know my brother he is a legs and stomach kinda guy." Mia pointed out

"Ok. Uhh. Oh! How about this!" Letty suggested presenting a black half shirt with a pair of dark denim high-waisted shorts.

"Yes!" Mia squealed

"Definitely" Gisele exclaimed

"Stuntin' on these hoes" Lisa joked.

The girls continued their night of fun by putting on the music from their phones,dancing until Ana came up and yelled at them for being so loud at 4 am.

"Guys let's go to that park!" Letty suggested.

"Yeah" Gisele agreed

"Leggo" Lisa added.

They all looked at Mia for an answer.

"Uhhgg fine" she groaned

When they got there Mia was shaking.

"I hate all of you" she complained.

"Oh chill mi" Letty told the girl

"Yeah it's really relaxing over here" Gisele stated

"No thanks. I'd probably die"

"Wait where's Lisa?" Letty questioned.

Everyone started to panic, especially mia.

"See i warned y'all!" She boasted still sitting on the bench.

Right when Lisa came creeping behind the italian. Letty and Gisele saw but didn't say anything. Then Lisa reached forward shaking mia and letting out a deep growl causing the girl to jump out of her skin and roar with fear.

This action made Letty, Gisele and Lisa erupt with laughter.

"You guys that's not funny! I think i peed my pants!" Mia whined making the girls laugh harder.

Mia was so sure their heads would explode from laughter.

"Stop laughing!" She complained as the three tried to get a grip and stop laughing.

"That was so worth you being mad at us." Letty told the girl between laughs.

"Come on; i wanna go home!"mia whined and this time they allowed it.

They got home then slept until 2pm the next day. The 4 were greeted by an angry Ana Garcia at 2:10 pm.

Friday aka date night

Dom was outside Letty's door waiting for her to walk outside.

She walked outside 10 minutes later and her apparel stunned Dom.

She wore a black half shirt that said LIVE IT UP on it and dark denim high waisted shorts, a black snapback that was backward with the word Loca on it and black jay's.

Her toned stomach and tanned legs showing mesmerizing Dom, her shirt showing just the right amount of cleavage. She had light make up with her waves free falling from the hat. Dom was practically drooling over her before she snapped him back to life.

"Hello i said let's go" she repeated.

"Oh yeah right this way" he directed pointing to the car.

So where are we going"Dom asked the young Latina

"To do whatever i want"she answered

"What your doing isn't nice ya know" he told her

"What am i doing"

"Wearing that and expecting me to keep my eyes to myself"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said smirking and looking out the window "Turn here, park into that plaza" she instructed

"Paintball, Really?" He asked amused

"Yeah really" she said grabbing her sweats from the bag she packed.

After Dom got teamed up on and got his butt beaten badly by Letty in paintball.

"Is anything other than your pride hurt badly?" Letty joked

"Haha" he deadpanned

They walked to the car in their multi colored painted clothes and climbed in

It was a peaceful ride until Dom spoke

"Do you like the beach?"

Letty nodded

"Great, i know this peaceful/secret spot we can relax at."

Dom and Letty finally done the night's festivities. They were sitting side by side on a secret beach that no one knows about.

Letty at peace, as Dom watched her. He watched her smile form wider as her hair move in the sea breeze. God! He would give anything to be the one to make her smile and keep it there.

"Hey wanna go swimming?" he inquired

"We can't, we don't have any swim-suits "

Dom stood and letty followed suit, he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Who said we need some" he whispered in her ear. She bit her bottom lip as he took his shirt off.

"Race ya" dom yelled running towards the water and starting to take his pants off but leaving his boxers on.

Letty looked around and shook her head as she watched his muscly figure run in the darkness towards the ocean.

Before Dom knew it she was running behind him as he finally reached the vast waters of the pacific.

She ran in too the shorts she had under her paint-soaked sweats and her bra.

"Beat ya here" he joked

"Yeah yeah"

She started to float in the water.

'Stop looking at his muscles Letty don't fall for him' she thought to herself

Her peaceful floating disrupted by him splashing her,she jumped up quickly.

"Oh it's on" she told him

That started a full out 20 minute splash war full of laughter and screams of joy

It would have gone longer but then Letty yelped in pain.

"Ow my toe i think i hit it on a rock or something" she whined

Dom swam over fast

"Are you ok"he asked

"Yep sucker!" She yelled splashing him rapidly and swimming to the 'winning zone'

"WINNER!" She bragged

"No fair you cheated"

"This girl knows no rules" she pointed to herself, he laughed at her comment

She swam back over to him

"What are you gonna cry" she teased

"No"he whined folding his arms and puffing out his bottom lip like a child.

She rolled her eyes playfully and started to swim away in the other direction but he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him.

She wrapped her hand over his

"You are so different from every other girl" he whispered into her neck

"Is that good or bad"

"It's good" he told her and she turned to face him and moved in to him close

"I really want you to be mine" he told her

"I need to know you won't break my heart, i'm tough but not invincible"

He tried to look into her eyes but she looked away so he grabbed her face gently

"I can't promise i'll be perfect but i will defiantly try my best" he told her

And with that they leaned into a long,passionate kiss.

When Dom broke the kiss he looked into her dark eyes that entranced him that day

"So you'll be my girl"

She smiled and nodded, Dom pulled her into another kiss

"We should stop considering the lack of clothing" Letty pointed out breaking the kiss

"I see no issue" Dom said leaning in for another kiss

"Dom" she warned

"Ok fine let's go home" he said as they swam to shore and to the car.

Dom was driving his red Mazda on the darkened highway with brignts beams of life due to the headlights of cars passing by.

"So are you and mia all bestie-bestie now?" He asked

"Well i met her 4 weeks ago but yeah we cool"

"Good!"

"Uh can you do me a favor?" She inquired the muscled italian.

"Sure!"

"I need help going over cars and mechanics. I have to audition for your dad and i'm a little rusty." She told him

"Wait you like cars?"he asked excitedly

"Duh! Especially american muscle!"

And suddenly everything mia said made sense to him.

He looked up to the star-filled sky and mouthed a thank you to God for the girl sitting next to him.

Cute right! Hope you loved it!

R&R-Mira


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 weeks later.

"Ok girl tell us every detail of the date!" Mia interrogated sitting on Letty's bed indian-style.

"No you nosey"

"Ok tell us everything"Lisa pressed

sitting on her bed the same way as Mia and Gisele followed.

Letty, who was doing her hair, turned around to face her nosey friends.

"Li you brought popcorn though!"

"This is better than your movies."

Letty rolled her eyes at the girl.

"No!" Letty repeated.

"Come on i've been waiting 2 weeks!" Mia whined.

"Well keep waiting!"

"Aw come on!"

"Well he said i looked really hot, we had a extreme paintball war, I won, went to the beach and swam in our undergarments, kissed, and now we date ya know the normal. " she said trying to play it off cooly so they don't notice.

"Leticia Rosé ! Did you get a boyfriend and not tell me the second it happened!" Lisa exclaimed

"Oh chill li! You'll live"

"I feel so hurt" she said feigning a heart attack.

Letty was gonna respond but her phone rang.

It read 'Dom' with 3 heart emojis.

Letty stepped out.

"Did she just leave after my heart attack?" Lisa asked her mouth muffled from the sheets on her face.

"Yep she did" Mia responded

"Hey Dom"

"Hey yourself"

"Everything ok?"

"Does something have to be wrong for a man to call his woman"

"First things first i'm no one's woman, i'm your girlfriend."

"Oh excuse me"

"Listen i need to get back to these girls, especially your NOSEY SISTER" she said making sure Mia heard her.

"Ok bye Letty"

"Bye"

She hung up and walked back in her room to see Lisa still lying down as if she had just died of a heart attack.

Letty rolled her eyes and shook her head at her bestie.

"Do you still not care that i DIED!" Lisa asked still lying down.

"Nope" Letty said looking at her phone.

"Wow i really hate you" she said finally getting up.

"Love ya too li." She responded still looking at her phone.

"Letty what is so interesting on there that you can't look at us" Mia asked.

"Your brother can't stop texting me!" She complained.

The three all looked at each other.

"Aww!"they said in unison.

"What?" Letty questioned confused.

"Letty's in love! Letty's in love!" Lisa started in sing song and the others joined in.

"Oh! Shut up no i'm not" Letty protested

"Yes you are girl" Lisa argued

"Li! Shut up!" Letty exclaimed

"Ok sorry"

Letty's phone rang again. She looked down and rolled her eyes.

"What Dom?" She asked with an attitude.

"Do y'all want some food?"

"Dude we're girls, of course we do!"

He let out a low deep laugh that made Letty's heart squeal.

"Great be over in 5" his baritone voice spoke.

Letty careful to be thankful but not to show the girls how much he made her heart flutter just smiled and told him.

"See you then".

She had an internal smile, her heart beamed of joy, and she forgot to be chill and let off a huge smile.

The girls smiled knowingly.

"And you were saying?"Gisele inquired with a knowingly smirk.

Letty looked up realizing where she was and dropping her smile.

"Oh shut up and start the movie!" She instructed sitting on her bed with them.

They started the movie when Letty got a text.

"Dom is here with our food"she exclaimed jumping off her bed and running to the front door.

"Something tells me she isn't running for the food." Lisa joked and the girls laughed.

"What took you so long?" Letty interrogated grabbing the bag.

"Wendy's line was long"

"Did you get our orders right?" She asked checking the food.

"Yep i made sure"

"Ok thanks Dom!" She thanked grabbing the bag and starting to walk away but Dom grabbed her and turned her around.

"No you got your treat, now give me mine" he pulled her into a kiss.

They kissed for a good 5 minutes before Letty finally pulled away.

"I have to go before they think we snuck off to get married"

"Ok bye" he gave her one last peck on the lips.

And Letty walked back up the steps.

"Ok guys eat up!" She announced

"Yay!" Mia cheered jumping off the bed.

"Food!" Gisele said following Mia

Then Lisa sauntered over.

"I thought y'all left with our food and got married" she joked

"Haha" Letty deadpanned causing Lisa to laugh.

" You're close, the wedding is next week" Letty joked giving Lisa her burger.

Once they all had their food they went back on Letty's bed and finished the movie. They jumped here and there, yelled at the idiot girl in the movie, and screamed some too, but at the end of the day they had fun.

After the movie Lisa put on her music and they had a dance party. They switched playlists and phones, alternating the song selections.

"Ok this party is fun but it needs something."Lisa paused the music.

"Yeah if the boys were here this would be so different." Mia stated.

"Wait you're right! We need the boys!"Letty agreed

"Ok let's invite them over." Gisele suggested

"What and get me murdered for having boys in my room!" Letty protested.

"Let's go over there" Lisa suggested just as Letty got a snapchat.

"Or go here" she said showing the picture that Dom sent her off a party at hector's.

"Aww! Wish you were here so cute" Lisa said reading the message he sent her, Mia rolled her eyes at her mushy brother.

"Let's go" Letty encouraged.

With that they were dressed to look alike and on the way to the party.

They walked in with all eyes on them.

Letty and Lisa sported overall shorts with the middles cut out and black half shirts and snapbacks and jays.

Mia and Gisele wore jerseys that were tied in the back with black tights and beanies with jays.

It didn't take long until Dom heard the new girl and his little sister were here with friends. He searched the party for them and found them on the couch with a red solo cup in hand.

"Mia put that down!" He demanded pointing to her cup.

"Let why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He pressed

"Well i thought hey i wanna have fun, oh hey Dom is at a party i should go there!" She told her thoughts from earlier.

"Well it would have been nice to know."

"Sorry!" She apologized.

"It's good! Now let's go show my girl off!" He said pulling her arm.

"See ya later girls!" She called to the 3 girls she came with.

"Hector, Leon, Jesse, Pedro, Brian,This is Letty!"he introduced

Letty was gonna say something but a british voice said

"Hey beautiful" Causing both Letty and Dom to look.

Dom looked at the man confused and Letty looked pissed.

"Shaw what the hell are you doing here?" She yelled

"I came to see you, to win you back!"he told her.

"No get the hell out! I have a new boyfriend now!"

"I'm the only man for you! You told me that!"

"Oh well things change! Now get out!"

" but Letty."

"Hey i believe she said now" Dom's baritone voice spoke grabbing shaw's sleeve and pushing him over to the door.

Lisa ran over to Letty, mia and Gisele followed

"Let was that- was that owen?" Lisa questioned

"Yeah. He followed me here to win me back.

"YO GUYS THEY'RE FIGHTING OUTSIDE!" A partygoer yelled.

"Oh shit" Letty mumbled running to the door and Mia followed lightning speed before Lisa and Gisele caught on and followed.

"Dom get off him!" Letty yelled once she was close enough.

"Dom stop!" Mia yelled but the partygoers chanting and cheering was too loud.

Vince, leon and jesse tried to separate the two as shaw was pinned to the ground and beaten senseless.

Letty decided to be brave and jump in there to stop her boyfriend.

Once the team and shaw's friend separated them Dom stormed off and Letty gave shaw a look that could kill.

"SHE WAS MINE TORETTO! SHE ALWAYS WILL BE" he yelled before spitting blood on the lawn and storming away in the opposite direction of Dom.

Letty and the team ran after Dom.

"Dom! Dom! Dom! Hey Dom!" Letty called running after Dom.

She finally reached him and grabbed his arm and turned him around then pulled him close.

"Hey what's wrong?" She inquired

He just looked at her and kissed her earning cat calls from the team.

When she pulled away he held her close.

"I never wanted you to see me like that." He whispered "i'm sorry"

"Dom look at me." She demanded moving his head to her's.

"What you did was what i was about to do anyway. Thank you." She explained.

"Come on; i believe you were showing me off" she joked changing the subject.

The group walked back over to the party.

That night Lisa, Letty, Mia, Gisele, Dom, Leon,Vince, and Jesse all danced together and had fun.

Leon and Lisa even hooked up that night after she was dancing with him.

Dom and Letty enjoyed their night as a couple and Letty even got to scare off the party skanks, and Dom to guys.

And they whole night was spent on the dance floor.

Letty's hips moving on Dom's body, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer so their bodies were pressed together. Letty was slow grinding on him and this was torture for Dom. Letty felt Dom's slow growth in his pants so she pulled away and turned to him.

"Not so fast" she whispered walking away and leaving him on the dance floor.

Hope you guys love it! I have a lot in store for you *evil laugh* - Mira


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

3 weeks later

"So how was that date with Dom last night?" Lisa inquired nosily.

"How was that date with leon?" She quipped back

"I wouldn't call it a date but let's just say it was interesting " She suggested

"Oh my god! You slept with him!" Letty exclaimed.

"No comment" Lisa singsonged.

"ALISSA MARIE WELSH!" Letty scolded.

"What i didn't do anything" Lisa replied slyly.

"Hm ok, slut" Letty mumbled with a smirk as Lisa walked away.

It has been a good 5 months for the couples.

Dom and Letty together, Leon and Lisa, Mia and Brian , Gisele and vince.

Some better than others. In all everyone happy and laughing from days on the beach to chilling at home and watching a scary movie.

A week later..

Imessage: Dom

D: i need to talk to you. Meet me at our spot.

L: ok see you at 5?

D: that works.

"This doesn't sound good." She spoke to herself.

When Letty arrived to the spot Dom was pacing furiously, she approached and he immediately hugged her roughly.

"Uh Dom.. Hello Dom... Let go now!" She instructed.

"We can work this out and i honestly couldn't be happier!" He told her

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she tilted her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You being pregnant!" He stated

"ME WHAT?"

"Ya know with what happened last week and how you have been acting, i just assumed." He admitted

"Dom i'm on the pill there is no way i'm pregnant." She assured.

1 month later

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M PREGNANT LISA!" Letty roared.

"You don't know that, maybe if you take the test-"

"No, i refuse!"

"Well you don't know if you don't try"

"I don't wanna know!" She wept leaning against the wall and sliding down, placing her head in her hands on her knees.

"Yeah ya do!"

"Ok i do"

"Then let's find out." She reasoned

"I'm too scared!" She whined, her voice muffled from her head in her hands.

"Well when you decide I'll be here for you, Just give me a ring"

"Ok"

2 days later

"So are you gonna tell dom you think you're pregnant? Or atleast get the test?"

"No and no"

"Just do it!"

"I would but this ain't nike honey!" Letty joked

"I hate you" Lisa joked back.

3 days later...

Letty entered the garage that she now works at. She stood at Dom's door.

"Ok Letty you can do this" she encouraged herself, knocking on the door and walking in.

"Hey Dom, can- can we talk?" She stammered

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I-iii i think i'm" she stuttered then she looked at him. He is so young this would change everything, she can't tell him.

"I was gonna say, i need the day off. I'm not feeling too well." She lied.

"Oh ok babe, go ahead! I'll tell dad for you."

"Thank you" he leaned in to kiss her passionately.

"Ok stop, i don't want you sick too." She advised

"It's worth it!" He told her pecking her on the lips before she exited the building.

She got a sharp stomach pain and i nauseous feeling when the smell of oil and grease hit her.

"Oh no kid if you are our child you must like cars."

The pain struck again.

"Ahh! Oh no, this ain't gonna work"

4 days later..

Letty decided she had enough so she bought tests, 14 tests, To be exact.

Once she got home she drank 2 bottles of water for the tests and waited until she had to go to the bathroom.

She set multiple timers and waited.

Not looking at any test until the last timer went off. The last buzz was like a piecing screech to her, the ominous beckoning to whether she would be a mom or not.

Afraid to look she sat and thought about her possible life as a mother. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm not ready." She whispered to herself.

It took 5 minutes until she worked up the courage to get up from her spot and look. Walking over and looking at the tests lined up on her sink. Glancing at the signs written on each one. Her eyes widened.

Dum dum dummm

Thank you for reading i will be posting soon to find out if she will be a mommy or not- mira


	8. New life part 1

New life part 1

Letty pov

I sat there on the cold tile of the bathroom floor, shocked and scared. I just took 14 pregnancy tests and it came out positive, I didn't know what to do. Throwing the multiple sticks in frustration, I just turned 16 I couldn't have a kid, shit I was still a kid my-self.

"Letty? Baby are you ok?" Dom said knocking on the door. Great the last person I wanted to see.

"Yeah, I am ok I will be out in a bit." I called back throwing all the pregnancy test that were spread across the floor into my bag as fast as I could. Rushing out of the house and to my car, I sped off before anyone could say a word.

When I got to the beach I was freaking out, scared of what Dom would think of me. Would he still want me, would he throw me out? I didn't even know anymore. I decided to go home, this wasn't peaceful at all. I sat there crying and puking, I couldn't take this anymore so I just let sleep take over. When i woke i called Lisa, but all i got was her stupid voicemail.

Dom pov

When I saw letty running out of the shop I was confused, what the hell did I do wrong? I thought to myself.

"Yo, where's letty going?" Leon asked.

"Home, she wasn't feeling too good earlier."

As I looked at the clock it was around 1:40 lunch time I thought. I stopped at In-and-out burger, driving home I was wondering what letty was so hyped up about.

Pulling into the drive way I saw her car, ok she's here I thought. Grabbing the food and walking into the house I couldn't hear anyone, walking up the stairs and into our room I found letty sleeping soundly.

Walking closer I could tell she had be crying, the tear stains still on her cheeks and her red nose, and puffy eyes. It made my heart hurt to see her like this, setting the food on the night stand, as I sat down next to her. Rubbing her arm as she stirred. Putting her arm over her eyes and barely getting up.

"You ok? You left work early, I brought you food. Figured you would be hungry" I said as she sat up against the head board.

"Thank you, dom? I have something to tell you but promise me you will say something." She looking at me in the eyes I couldn't say anything, worried what was gonna come out of her mouth, so I just nodded my head in response.

She didn't want to look at me and she hasn't been herself lately.

"Let are you ok?" I questioned when i saw a tear fall down her face.

"No" she sassed as another tear fell.

"What did i do this time?"

"You got me pregnant" She muttered as tears flowed down her face.

"What?" I asked wanting to make sure she just said what i thought she said.

"I...I am pregnant." She whispered looking down at her lap.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" I said smiling, I couldn't be happier I have always wanted kids but I never thought it would be this early. I knew in my heart I wanted to marry Letty and for her to be the mother of my children.

"Your not mad?"

"Letty, why would I be mad? Yes you are young, so am I but I will never second chance or even think of leaving you." I said bringing her in my arms and kissing her head.

"Really? I was so scared you would leave me and tell me to get a abortion." She said hugging me tighter, I just rubbed her back.

"When did you find out?"

"A month after you assumed"

"Oh... So do you wanna go to the doctor and find out how many weeks you are?" I asked as she look up and smiled. Putting my hands on her face and pulling her into a loving,powerful kiss.

" I love you no matter what, and i will always be here to support you."

"I love you too dom, with all my heart." She said crying again.

"Hey don't cry, come one you gotta eat so we could go see the doctor."

30 minutes later..

East LA clinic

"Ms. Ortiz, the doctor would like to see you." The nurse said holding the door open for me and letty.

Walking down the halls to our room I was looking at the new babies getting their shots for the first time.

"In here please, the doctor will be with you soon." She guided us into the room then closing the door behind her.

"Your nervous letty, don't worry I told you I wasn't ever gonna leave and nothing will ever change my mind about that ever!" I said rubbing her knee.

"I know but... It's just crazy ya know? I never saw me as a mom. Shit! I didn't even tell my mom nor your father, we are really screwed."

"Damn. Your right, I didn't even think about my dad or your mom. Shit what about your brother jay?" I said looking at her.

"Dom he's 14, it's not 22. For all I know he might be happy." She sarcasmed to me.

"True, but your mom's gonna cuss us out in 2 different language's. Spanish and english, shit even my dad in Italian." I realized we had it bad coming our way whether we liked it or not.

10 minutes later...

"Ok, let's start this. Ma'am if you look her you can see the fetus, so fair the baby is looking great."

"Wow! It's so small, what's the size?" Letty asked shocked.

"It's the size of a lime right now."

"Damn, the baby is small. When will he/she be due? Also how many weeks is she."

"Don't worry the baby will grow, and from the looks of it, its about 12 week's and since it's february i say around september, october."

"Ok, thanks." I said looking down at letty who was still shocked.

"We'll I'm all done here, I would like to see y'all back in a couple of weeks. Let me go make y'all an appointment, I'll be right back."

"Shit, I didn't know I was 12 weeks." Letty said turning towards me.

"If you do the math, it's when we got into that fight after the races, and had that make up sex."

"No that was a little before this.. Oh the beach! You took me on a date to the beach."

Later that day..

Garcia front yard,

"So how are you gonna tell my mom?" She said turning torwards me.

"You?, you mean we? Because I ain't tell her by myself."

"Ugh, fine we'll tell her together. We'll let's go so we can get this over with." She said opening her door. Walking up to the white house I thought I was gonna freak. Letty's mom was a lady who could cuss anyone and then act like she never did any thing

"Mama?! We're home." Letty yelled into her house.

"Good mija, where have you been?" She asked coming into the room,

"Dominic what a lovely surprise!" She feigned joy.

"Same to you ."

"Mama we have to tell you something." Letty announced.

"Oh shit this sounds important, lemme go call Marco."

"No! I wanna tell you first."

"Oh god, will i wanna kill you guys?"

"Well yeah but you can't hurt a pregnant lady"

"A WHAT? LETICIA ROSE ORTIZ Sé que usted no acaba de decir embarazada!" (I know you did not just say pregnant!)

"i siento mamá que acaba de pasar" (i'm sorry mom it just happened)

"condones condones letty ¿Qué haría usted si tuviera una enfermedad de transmisión sexual" (condoms Letty condoms, what would you do if he had a sexually transmitted disease)

"mami calmarse seremos buenos padres" (mom calm down we will be great parents)

"no sólo no! Voy a ir dentro no estoy dispuesto a hablar con usted todavía." (no just no! i'm gonna go inside i'm not ready to talk to you yet)

With that Ana was in the house pissed off and disappointed.

"That could have been worse" i told the slightly tearful Latina.

She turned around and walked towards my house.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"Dad we have to tell you something"

"Is it about what Ana just texted me about?"

"Depends, did she mention Letty's condition?"

"Damn it Dom, i always told you to wrap it up!"

"Oh shit" Letty muttered

"Sorry dad. It was improvised. The beach doesn't have condoms." Letty slapped my arm for spilling the details of the conception.

"Oh god Dom!" Tony was rubbing his temples.

"Letty do you need somewhere to stay?" He questioned trying to remain calm.

"I got Lisa, and Gisele."

"Letty you can go upstairs and chill in Mia's room, i need to have a discussion with my son." He told the Latina looking at me angrily.

"But i-" she started.

"Please go, i don't want to stress the baby, you are in a very critical stage." He advised. She looked at me and i nodded knowing what was coming next.

She didn't waste anytime to go upstairs to mia's room. The very second the sound of the door closing was made Anthony Toretto let all hell break lose from him.

"DOMINIC ANTHONY TORETTO DIDN'T I ALWAYS TELL YOU TO BE CAREFUL, NOW YOU KNOCKED UP LETTY! YOUR YOUNGER NEIGHBOR, YOUR BABY SISTER'S BEST FRIEND IS CARRYING YOUR CHILD."

"I'm sorry dad, but i promise i will be an amazing dad. I have you to look up to."

"Still Dom; a child at 18 how can you support you, Let and a child. Children are expensive."

"I'm willing to give up everything for this child dad! They mean the world to me."

My dad sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath and scratching his head.

"Do you guys have appointments set yet?" He asked rubbing his face.

"Yeah we have one in a few weeks and we had a confirmation one today."

"How far along is she?" He questioned

"12 weeks"

"Oh my- i was on a business trip that time, really Dom."

"Sorry. But i love Letty so much and i already love this baby, i will try my hardest to be the best dad i can be, i promise dad."

He was about to reply but then a female voice asked

"Really?"

I looked up it was Letty. She ran from her spot on the steps to hug me. I got up and hugged her, holding her close. I heard her sniffle and i felt water on my chest where her head rested.

"Hey, hey don't cry." i told her

"Sorry must be the baby. She laughed "I think it hates the garage."

"Are you sure that's our child?" I joked making her laugh before she held her stomach in pain.

"Ow, shit!" She yelped in pain.

"You good?" I worried.

She nodded in response.

Letty's pov

Tony was calmer than i thought but he was still mad, but compared to my mom everyone was calm.

I was sitting next to Dom on the couch watching a movie when Lisa called back.

Looking down at my phone i saw her number and excused my self from the movie.

"Hey girl what's up" she asked

"I took the test, i'm pregnant." I told my long time friend.

"What? Oh my gosh i'm coming over now!"

"Don't, i'm at Dom's. Mom doesn't want to see me." I croaked her. I heard my voice crack and felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Let i'm coming over" she insisted

"Ok" tears now streaming down

I wiped my tears and walked back over to where Dom was. He excused himself to the bathroom.

That is when the devil came knocking at the door.

I got up and went to the door to see Marco standing there looking enraged.

"Where is the boy?" He interrogated. I could smell the booze and weed on him, the smell made me nauseous.

"Marco you need to calm down, you have been drinking" i reasoned

"No, you need to tell me where he is!" He yelled.

I started to try and close the door on him but he fight it.

"Oh my- DOM!" I called still fighting him with the door.

Next thing i knew Dom and tony were running over to the door. Tony kicked him in the stomach and Dom led me upstairs to his room. With just our luck while Marco was attacking us Mia and the boys came home.

"Stay here don't move" Dom instructed, i nodded in response.

"Daddy!" I heard mia yell from outside.

Then Dom ran rapid speed down the steps.

Thinking fast i grabbed the phone.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Hello police my stepfather is trying to hurt my boyfriend and his father!"

"Ok where is your location?"

"1327 warren street, in east LA!"

"Ok we will send someone over right away"

I heard more yells and thumps before jesse guided Mia into the room i was in.

She ran over and hugged me.

"Let what is going on?" She asked tearfully.

"I'm pregnant and Marco came to hurt Dom!" Her eyes got wide.

"Your what?"

"I'm pregnant, but right now all that matters is the fact that my step father is gonna kill your father." I told her looking out the window where i can see the whole fight. "We have to help them!"

"No you need to sit down!"

"When do i ever just sit down and watch!"

"There is a first for everything, SIT!" She demanded

The next 30 seconds after that felt like 10 minutes. And that was when the police finally got here and broke up the fight.

Once it was broken up they had me do a report.

"I guess my mother told him about my pregnancy and he got angry, he came over demanding to see Dom and i smelled alcohol in his breath and i told him to go home and then he got aggressive, i tried to close the door and he attacked. I called for Dom and Tony, tony kicked him and Dom took me upstairs to his room. Then his little sister and friends came back home so she was placed with me." I reported

"Ok thank you "

"Wait, i want my brother out if there for the day at least. He's 14"

"Ok ma'am any place in mind?"

"My best friend Alissa Welsh. Jay knows her and is in love with her."

"Ok we'll get on it right away." He informed me before walking over to his partner.

I walked over to Dom, he had bruises and cuts all over, a cop was wrapping his knuckles.

"Dom this is all my fault" i began

"Stop, don't you even finish that because you didn't do anything wrong."he told me putting his hand on my face. "Listen Let i love you and nothing will change that, nothing too big to tear us apart, ride or die."

I smiled "ride or die"

Okay this was supposed to be a long one shot but i started writing more and got excited. And special thanks to Mialovesyou for helping me with this chapter! Hehehe let the fun begin!-mira


	9. New life part 2

_ok I want to warn you guys, ya'll are gonna hate me for this chapter. So just stay with me! _

New life part 2

I sit here on my bed wishing i wasn't this sad, desperate. I have been saying everything is ok but it's not. Mom hasn't said much to me about the baby except the words "you messed up, this will ruin your life" and the worst she said was the words "abortion" i couldn't hear anything after that.

I look at my window full of beautiful orange,red,yellow trees moving over to the windowsill, i open it and feel the cool breeze of the fall, sitting in the window.

I used to love it here but now this place is cluttered with bad memories this place isn't home anymore but it's all i have.

I let my tears fall as i look at my still small rounded stomach looking at the baby that is gonna grow in me is this my life now.

I stay there crying fearful that I'm all alone ,maybe dom isn't gonna leave me. i thought but that was before i looked over at his window across the street and saw a woman in his window. A rush of flew throughout me.

I'm carrying his baby, I'm the mother, I'm the one giving birth, i'm in control of this.

I used all that anger to dry my tears and go down stairs storming into my mom's room,

"mom this is my body, my baby. I am gonna keep her, even if i'm alone i will do it, whether you like it or not." i spat leaving before she could get a word in and just leaving her there to think.

I storm out the door across the street to the toretto house and bursting in i saw the shock on Mr.t's face but i was focused on Dom.

"Letty you ok? " he started but i was already heading up the steps and to Dom's room and busting in to see he was with a girl.

"DOMINIC ANTHONY TORRETTO GET THIS TRICK OUT OF YOUR ROOM NOW"i demanded.

"letty what are you doing here"he questioned looking at the girl sitting next to him.

"I'm here to talk to you about if you wanna be loyal to me and our baby or not"i spat out.

the girl next to him looked surprised "baby? Wow congrats guys" she congratulated.

i took a deep breath and closed my eyes

"Dom i don't know why this bitch is still here, but when open my eyes she better be gone or else"i threatened in a calmer voice as i opened my eyes.

"listen you must be mistaken me and dom are just friends"she said approaching me.

"missy you should leave" dom suggested.

"ok get out now!" I yelled this time grabbing her and pushing her out the door.

"Letty what was that"he asked sounding too upset for my liking.

" your last warning if you wanna stay in your daughter's life then stop the shit and commit" i warned him.

"we're having a girl?" He asked excitedly as if we weren't arguing.

"yeah, we are if you were there at my appointment you would know that"i informed him trying to stay mad at his smile, but it didn't last long when he picked me up and spun me around.

"Dom put me down I'm trying to be mad at you"i whined he put me down and pulled me close.

"have i told you how much i love you"he confessed.

"don't do that im mad at you You cheated"i reprimanded.

"im sorry, i promise i will never cheat again" he vowed. I looked at him in disbelief for a bit.

"i promise" he repeated, i smiled now.

"ok" i smiled before kissing him.

Dom's pov

Letty thought she was catching me in the act but what she didn't know was missy is an old childhood friend who works at a ring shop at the mall. I had to be discrete but i have no idea what she wants and mia can't keep a secret so i had to be sneaky.

As i strolled in mia's room i just stood there and looked at her reading her magazine she finally put it down.

"anything i can help you with big brother" she asked pulling the magazine back up to her eyes.

"when you give Letty makeovers what kind of jewelry does she wear"i inquired nonchalantly.

"what jewelry, i can barely get makeup on her, when was the last time you saw her with jewelry on?" She scoffed, she's right i have never seen her wear jewelry once.

"Dom what is going on"mia inquired eyeing me suspiciously should i tell her maybe she can help.

"Ok can you keep a secret"i begged.

"yeah go ahead" she responded in an uninterested tone and looking at her magazine.

"I'm gonna ask Letty to marry me can you help me go ring shopping" i said quietly given the fact Letty walks in and out of this house freely and mia's room door is open.

I watched mia's eyes open wide she beamed in awe and shock.

"oh my god really?" She beamed.

"yeah shh you can't say a word but can you come with me to find a ring" i asked the jumping girl.

"Yay, let's go now!" She rushed excitedly as she jumped up and pushed me out the door.

We went to the mall store where missy works and Mia looked around for hours until she found the right one.

Missy held up a round-cut diamond ring with a white gold band and a belt of tiny diamonds. Simple yet so elegant.

"Dom she would love this!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, get this!"

I looked at missy and nodded as she began to tell me the price and put it in a box.

Letty was gonna love this ring.

Crazy right! Review it up! - Mira


	10. Chapter 10 new life part 3

New life part 3

Now that i had the ring, I just need to create the perfect date for her. This will require the people who know Letty best, so i had Mia arrange a meeting where Letty wouldn't think to look, the back of the school yard. Calling in Lisa, Gisele, and the little man.

"Ok you guys know Letty really well so, tell me about what she wants for her dream date and wedding"

"Wedding?" Lisa repeated excitedly

"Yes, i plan on proposing to Letty on this date, so it must be perfect."

"Uh...When we were kids she always talked about shark boy and lava girl" jay told the group

"Oh gosh! Don't remind me!" Lisa begged "one day my shark boy will come, i'm lava girl, i make fire, don't put that water on me and i'm fire go away!" Lisa mocked Letty's younger voice.

I tried not to laugh at her mockery

"So does she still talk about that stuff?" I inquired of the now annoyed Lisa.

"Yeah, all the time!"Lisa started to rant.

"Great! That will be the theme of the date!" I announced.

"Oh god! I'm never gonna hear the end of this!"Lisa complained, causing me to laugh this time.

"Ok so what's the plan?"

"I have one!" Jay announced excitedly.

After going over the plan and getting it together we realized Letty would defiantly notice, so we had to distract her.

Next day..

Letty 's pov

I knew Dom was up to some thing i just didn't have the time or energy to find out. I swear I'm getting bigger every second and to make it worse, I'm not even keeping much down!

All those long hard days at the gym and eating healthy to get a flat stomach was all for nothing.

I was getting ready for my day In Dom's bathroom. I knew Dom was standing there i just didn't acknowledge him.

After a while of him just watching me i got tired of it.

"Enjoying the show?" I questioned not even looking at him while brushing my hair.

"Always." He responded walking over to me and smacking my butt making me squeal.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissed my neck then blew raspberries on my neck.

"Dom stop! I'm trying to stay mad at you!" I whined.

"And how is that working out for ya?" He questioned amused.

"Better if you don't do that"

"You can't resist me" he joked with that cocky smile.

"Yeah, mmk, you thought!" I joked back turning around to face him.

"So i was thinking" he began but i interrupted to say

" aw honey, you need a brain to think" as if i was talking to a child.

He took a second to process before he smirked and smacked my butt even harder.

"As i was saying, you are a good girlfriend to me most times, and you deserve to be treated like the queen you are, so go to Lisa's to get ready" he told me

"Ok" i nodded

"Like now" he rushed pushing me out the door, down the steps, and to the porch where Alissa was waiting for me at.

"Bye, i love you baby" Dom told me before shutting the door as Lisa guided me to her car.

What were they up to?

When we got to Lisa's house she had beauty supplies lined up.

"Ali come on really. An eye lash curler? Foundation? Do you even know how to use half of this stuff?"

"No, that is why i'm straightening you hair as Mia does the rest."

"What is going on?"

"No comment"

"Uhhgg" i grunted in frustration.

Lisa started on straightening my hair, and after a while she was done with my hair and didn't know what to do.

"Lisa I'm here!" Mia called from the living room.

"In my room!" She called back.

Mia walked into the room with multiple hair and make up supplies.

"Thank God your here i have no idea how to do this child's hair."

"Girly girl to the rescue." Mia laughed walking over.

It took 4 hours full of hair and make-up and me arguing about not wanting this stuff on me.

Mia was applying blush when my stomach grumbled for the fifth time.

"Ok mi, I'm pregnant and hungry."

"Ok go eat" she said flatly.

With those words i jumped up and ran to the kitchen downstairs.

"Don't mess up your make-up!" Mia called from upstairs, but she got no answer back because i was face first in a sandwich.

Once i was done my food i walked back upstairs, and went back to my girly torture.

Mia was finally done with my face and hair.

"Ok I'm gonna go get the shoes and the outfits. Ali you start her nails" Mia instructed.

"Damn Mi, why are you so bossy?" Letty inquired.

She just looked at them and walked out. Mia came back with the covered dresses and 3 shoe boxes when Ali was on my second hand, stopped to help the struggling Mia.

When she resumed at painting my nails a fire red color i looked at her and asked again

"Ali?"

"Yeah."

"What is the big secret with this date? Why is it so important?"

She looked up and gave off this smile ,the same smile she had when we were kids, it told everything yet nothing at all.

"Just know that he loves you and wants this to be perfect." Was all she told as she started the second coat on both hands.

She did Mia's hands a sea blue color while mine dried. Lisa pre-painted her nails.

"So what was that look about?"

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled

Letty and Lisa's eyes widened in shock.

"Your what?"

"I'm pregnant, happy now?"

"Brian?"

"yeah who else."

Letty mouthed wow and dropped the topic seeing as Mia is touchy on the subject.

Mia's nails dried and she grabbed the covered dresses and gave Lisa the dress she was wearing and put mine and her dress on the bed.

"So are you gonna give me the dress or.."

"Nope, li get dressed"

Then Mia passed out the shoes and once again didn't give me mine.

Lisa opened both shoe boxes and revealed the sea blue pumps.

Mia just smirked at me and finished the rest of her makeup.

"Ok Ali pass me Letty 's stuff"

She nodded and passed the covered dress and shoe box.

"Oh so now i get to see the mystery dress for the mystery date" i quipped grabbing the dress.

"No you get to see the shoes" Mia responded snatching the dress back.

I revealed fire red sandals that wrapped around my ankle and stopped a little below my calf.

"Hey Ali we should wear these shoes next year and be"

"Don't finish that sentence!"

"Sharkboy and lava girl"

"Ggrrr" she growled.

"Ok lisa get your dress on , then me then Letty ."

This is secret shit is starting to bug the hell out of me.

SURPRISE GUYS! Ok i know I'm such a child but... I don't care so.. R&R- Mira


	11. Chapter 11 new life part 4

New life part 4

Mia and Lisa walked out of their dressing corners with matching sea blue dresses.

"Wow you guys look amazing!"

"Thank you, now put this on" Mia instructed throwing my dress at me.

I walked into the bathroom and finally unzipped part 2 of my multi surprise date.

I gasped at the fire red dress with a lace top.

With it on i looked like a princess.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling like a queen.

"Letty te ves una princesa!" Lisa exclaimed.

"I know right!" I agreed.

"Oh i am good" Mia boasted "come here"

She took the foil off of my highlighted curled hair, and started to touch up the make-up that the dress messed up.

She granted me access to look at my fire red highlighted, curled hair. My red and black make-up to match my dress. My fire red/flame pink nails. And my red dress that fit over my 5 month pregnant belly with the red shoes to match.

"So what now?" I asked the all knowing Mia.

"Shh you talk too much"Mia shushed. "Time to leave, no more questions."

With that we grabbed our stuff and headed out.

I tried not to think about date too much knowing i would spoil the surprise.

When the car stopped i looked up to see we were at the secret spot. As we were walking i saw a trail of red roses and candle on the ground.

There was a giant banner saying welcome queen. Who is that i thought. As we walked closer to the beach and closer to the big banner i started to see a huge chair and a single table. There was a figure next to the chair i assumed it was Dom.

Walking through the banner i heard a person say "queen Letty!"

"Huh?"

But before anyone could answer there were two giant fake volcanoes spewing out fire on each side if me startling me in the process.

I jumped back with a shriek and stumbled a bit but was caught by Lisa and Mia.

That didn't last longer than ten seconds because i was pulled away by girls dressed in red dance bikinis to the giant chair where Dom stood. The girls sat me down and Dom just remain still.

I felt something be placed on my head and i pulled it off to examine it, the item was a red crown just like everything else I'm wearing.

I placed it back on my head and more fire spewed from the volcanoes.

I looked at Dom and really paid attention to what he was wearing.

He had on all sea blue just like Mia, Ali, Gisie, jesse, Liam, Leon except he had a shark fin on his head. Once i looked around and thought about everything i then realized it was a shark boy and lava girl date.

After the girls were done doing some dance Dom finally broke his serious state and turned to give me his hand and help me up.

"Come on i don't bite" he joked, i laughed and gave him my hand as he led me over to the lone table.

Sitting me down, and getting in his seat i laughed at how childish he looked with the shark look.

"So I'm guessing Lisa told you about my obsession with shark boy and lava girl."

"No your just such a hothead." He joked gaining a look that could kill as he laughed his head off.

"Haha very funny" i deadpanned.

No person's pov

As the two sat down at their single table on the beautiful LA beach.

A dressed up vince serving them food caused Letty to spit out her drink in laughter.

"Nice outfit vince" Letty joked struggling to hold her laughter in.

"Oh haha" he deadpanned setting the covered dishes down. "Dinner is served"

He revealed all of Letty 's favorites. Mia's mac and cheese, Mia's ziti, Mr.t's mini burgers, and Lisa's arroz de pollo.

Letty just dived in forgetting to pray or even say thank you. Dom just sat and watched his girlfriend in amusement. He looked at Mia and mouthed 'did you feed her', Mia made an oh no face which answered Dom's question.

Letty finally looked up to see Dom staring at her.

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok i bet they didn't really feed you."

"No it was 'oh Letty stay still, stop moving, i just need to put this on you, stop messing with your make up'" Letty mocked causing Dom to chuckle.

"Letty"

"Yeah"

"I have something to ask you"

"Go ahead"

He reached under his chair and grabbed the tiny blue box hiding it in his hand.

Letty saw him but just shrugged it off and kept sipping her water.

Dom got up and walked over to her then got down on one knee.

Letty 's eyes widened and she choked on her drink and coughed at bit at just this gesture.

"Uh Dom what are you doing?"

"Asking the girl off my dreams to marry me"

She just stared at him.

"Leticia Rosé Ortiz would you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

She still stared at him in silence.

"Letty if you don't say something i'm jumping in that freezing cold ocean."

A single tear fell down her face and more followed as she stared at the ring.

"Dom i don't know what to say."she stuttered.

"You could say yes."

"I mean just a few days ago you cheated on me now you want to marry me."

"Funny thing is, that Missy is an old friend who sold this ring to me, she is married.. To her girlfriend of 3 years."

Letty's face beamed with apology.

"Oh my gosh Dom I'm so sorry, i snapped for no reason."

"Its ok you can make it up to me by saying yes."

"Oh yeah, do it again."

"Letty will you marry me?"

"Are you crazy, of course!" She responded leaping out of her chair into his arms causing them to fall into the sand.

"Is jasmine ok?" Dom asked

"You mean Aaliyah?"

"No i mean jasmine dominque."

"Your saying Aaliyah brijéa wrong."

"Nope i don't think so"

"Who's body is being stretched to fit a child, her name is Aaliyah case closed." She said trying to get up without his help, but her plan failed and Dom stood up then held out his hand to help her.

The others came over to congratulate them. And Dom then realized he didn't put the ring on her yet.

He caught her attention and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"And now your stuck with me."

"I might be ok with that." She spoke leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss would have lasted longer but Letty's eyes opened in shock as she pulled away grabbing Dom's hands and bringing them to her stomach.

"Dom feel here" she instructed guiding him to where she felt her baby kick.

"Wow that's our baby"

"Yeah she's got alot of energy"

"I'm guessing she gets that from you mrs round 14"

"Who's idea was it to test our stamina"

"Touché" he compromised pulling her closer to kiss her lips.

"This is our life now."he told her.

"This was always our life."

Hope you guys love it! More surprises coming your way! I'm gonna do a few more tonight before i sleep! R&R- mira


	12. Chapter 12 new life part 5

New life part 5

2 months later

"DOM!" Letty called out to her fiancé in annoyance.

Letty and Mia were arguing over the wedding and it was a big argument.

"Letty you will be thanking me later when we have an Hawaii wedding.

"No a Hawaii wedding is too expensive and LA is simple."

"We live in LA we see it everyday plus you love Hawaii !"

"Oh my- DOM!" Letty called again.

Dom had made the huge mistake of getting in the middle of 2 pregnant girls fighting and now he can't get out of it.

*flashback*

The big date was coming to an end when Mia stood up and brought attention to herself.

"Guys i have something to tell you all." She announced.

Brian looked around for a second and looked terrified.

"I'm 3 months pregnant!"

All the smiles dropped and Dom looked right at Brian. Letty put a hand on Brian's back and pushed him a bit as a signal to run.

"Brian go!" She mumbled under her breath but loud enough for him to hear.

Dom arose

" you got my baby sister pregnant?" Dom looked beyond angry.

"Go now!" Letty instructed.

"No" he mumbled back to Letty.

"Answer me" Dom instructed flexing his muscles a little.

"What?" Letty whispered back to Brian. "Brian go"

"No" he whispered again and stood up. "Yeah i got her pregnant."

"Brian why aren't you running, you should really be running now." Letty advised looking at Dom making his way over to Brian.

"No I'm not going anywhere"

"Listen Dom I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere, i am gonna stay by her side, I'm not going anywhere."

Dom was standing face to face with Brian.

"Break her heart i break your neck." He threatened then walked back over to his seat.

Letty's heart skip 3 beats and Mia almost passed out.

*flashback over*

He was hiding out in their room. The boys left the house and tony went to go check on the new shop employees, so Dom was on his own.

"Dom! Get down her right now!" Letty demanded.

Dom scared of what would happen if he didn't came down the steps.

"Yes dear." He answered with a terrified voice.

"Please tell her an LA wedding is easier!" Letty instructed.

"No tell her a Hawaii wedding is better!"

"No LA wedding!"

"No Hawaii wedding!"

"Help" Dom yelped.

"Dom!" They called in unison.

"Ok listen why don't we do a Hawaii themed wedding in LA." He suggested.

"That might work" Letty spoke turning away from Mia.

"Yeah maybe" Mia agreed doing the same as Mia.

"Ow! Dom why is your daughter so active?" Letty groaned in pain moving her hands to the side her baby just kicked.

"Sorry baby do you need anything?"

"Yes, this child out she's killing me!"

"Speak for yourself my son is killing my back!" Mia complained.

"Oh lord!" Dom complained.

Finally the boys walked through the door.

"Finally! You guys can never leave me with these two ever!"

Dom turned around and saw his baby sister and his fiancé angry as hell at him.

"Oh really" Mia asked crossing her arms.

"Never leave you with us" Letty repeated crossing her arms.

"Well it was nice knowing ya brother." Vince told Dom walking away as the others followed.

"Wait guys, no!" He begged but they still left him. He contemplated leaving but he was afraid those the two would kill each other but if he stayed they would kill him.

"Ladies what meant to say was-" he thought about it for a second then offered "want spanish food" knowing that was their favorite kind of food now.

They tried to stay mad at him but they couldn't spanish food was the bargaining word.

"Fine" Letty agreed walking over to the door.

"Your lucky I'm hungry" Mia told him angrily following Letty.

Dom took out his phone.

iMessage:Brian

D: dude you owe me big time

"Dom!" The girls yelled in unison.

"Awwhhh" Dom whined walking over to the car to see Letty in the driver's seat.

"Letty get in the passenger's side, you can't drive."

"Dom its fine, just get in the car."

"No you can't drive just move over or go to the back."

"Has anything ever stopped me before."

"LETTY YOU ARE 7 MONTHS PREGNANT SIT IN THE PASSENGER'S SEAT!" He snapped.

She looked at him for a second and then rolled her eyes.

"fine"

She moved and he climbed into the drivers seat. They got their food and they were happy.

When he got home Brian was sitting on their couch along with tony.

Dom walked In and fell on to the couch where they were sitting.

He let out some groans of frustration from having to deal with both girls.

Brian went to greet his girlfriend, while Letty walked upstairs giving Dom's figure a dirty look. Dom groaned more and tony rubbed his back.

"It'll all be worth it when she's born." He assured his son.

Tony looked at his two kids.

"In 4 months my children will both be parents, oh if Aaliya could see us now." Tony spoke looking up at the sky to his late wife, still rubbing Dom's back.

Dom has been losing his mind lately. With two pregnant women in the house it has been rough.

Letty is either extremely happy, ripping Mia's head off, ripping Dom's head off or teaming up with Mia to kill Dom.

He decided to go upstairs and see what he had done wrong now.

He stepped into the room him and Letty share.

"Hey Letty, what's wrong?" He questioned the tearful Latina.

"You wanna leave me don't you."

"No why would you think that?"

"You never wanna be around me and Mia unless you have to and you beg the boys to stay, you are tired of me."

"No Letty, I'm here for you, I'm never gonna leave."

"Good because I'm a mess. I'm fat, my emotions are a mess, i don't even know why I'm crying, i eat everything, I'm yelling half the time, my mind is never mine,i haven't had my favorite food since i hit 5 and a half months and ow your daughter is really kicking the shit out of me." She cried holding her impregnated stomach.

"Ok, have you been driving me insane yeah, am i gonna leave you no, i love you too much, plus my daughter needs her daddy." He spoke but instantly regretted it given fathers are a touchy subject for Letty.

Letty turned her head dropping a few more tears and closing her eyes.

"Letty I'm so sorry i forgot-" he began.

"No its ok, i don't want her to go through what i did." She croaked getting up and walking to the other side of the room so she could get the tears over with.

Dom followed her.

"Hey I'm sorry."

"Its ok, I'm gonna go see Jay," her voice cracked as she told her fiancé running out to the porch.

She texted Alissa requesting her younger brother.

Jay has been staying with her legally ever since the incident with Marco.

That is also when Ana lost faith in all men.

Lisa arrived to pick up Letty and take her back to Casa De Welsh.

"Jay Letty is here too see you!" Lisa yelled dropping her stuff on the floor and going into the kitchen.

Fast footsteps trailed down the steps.

"Letty!" He exclaimed running to hug her "i have never been so excited to see you!"

She hugged him back.

"I missed you too Jay."

The two chilled in his new room.

"So what is her name gonna be?" Jay inquired.

"Aaliyah brijeá"

"Wasn't that 's name?"

"Yeah it was."

"What is it like, being pregnant?"

"Well I'm fat, hungry, not hungry, happy, sad, angry, in pain, not in pain, and there is a child growing inside of me!"

"Ouch!"

"Yeah"

"Wanna play Gta?"

"Uh duh!"

The two turned to the tv and started a rather intense game of GTA. Once their game was over they raided the fridge and snuck upstairs with the food.

"Jay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember whenever dad would steal our food and make us do our home work to get it back?"

"Yeah every problem right was a bite!" Jay laughed.

"Yeah, we would be going to bed hungry and have mom or Ali sneak us food." Letty laughed out.

"Remember when he caught you eating food and you couldn't sit down for like 2 weeks."

"How could i forget my butt still feels that shit, remember you got whooped for laughing at me. You couldn't sit for a week!"

They laughed about the times with their father.

"So how have things been since the incident with Marco." Letty questioned.

"Well, it has been tough but i survive."

"Is part of that reason because you live next to Lisa?" Letty joked gaining a smirk from her brother.

"Well that helps."

"I'm so sorry, if it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened." Letty started to cry.

"Let don't cry, I'm ok, your ok, mom is- well mom. Plus I couldn't be happier, I'm an uncle!" Jay cheered.

"Thanks Jay." Letty wiped her tears.

"So when is the baby due again?"

"Abril 10th." Letty informed the 14 year old before jolting up in shock.

"Jay! Jay! Give me your hand!" She instructed manhandling the hand he offered and bringing it to where the baby was visibly kicking.

"Wow,she is doing all that!" He asked in awe.

"Yeah! Crazy right!"

"She is an active little thing, does that hurt?"

"There is a child moving inside of me

And resting on my ribcage, how do thing i feel!"

"Point taken."

"I'm hungry, you?"

"I could eat." Jay agreed hopping up, he offered his hand to his 7 month pregnant sister.

"So would you kill me if i introduced you as my BIG sister" he inquired jokingly putting emphasis on the 'big'.

"You would get smacked with the quickness and die a slow painful death." She casually threatened.

Next chapter- "oh shit, oh no baby you ain't coming today!" Another sharp pain hit "ow! Ok maybe you are!"

Plus DOTTY CUTENESS! R&R-mira


	13. Chapter 13

New life part 6

9 month mark.

Dom walked behind his beautiful pregnant fiancé and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist pressing kissing on her neck as she got ready for the day.

"Hey baby." He greeted, his voice muffled by her neck.

"Hi" she greeted back.

"You are so beautiful" he complemented returning his attention to her neck.

"I would ask you what do you want or what did you do, but i really don't want you to stop." She let out a small almost inaudible moan when he rubbed her thighs and nibbled at her neck.

"Not so fast" he mimicked her words from when the first started dating while pulling away a bit.

Shock filled her face then soon replaced by anger, she whipped around fast to face him, smashing her fist on his chest.

"You're a dick!"

"But you love me anyway." He made that same cocky smile he always makes, wrapping his arms around her again and placing his hand back on her thigh, moving them closer to her inner thigh.

She wanted to flip him off and kick him out, but he had her locked under a trance. She was now putty in his hands. She didn't know how he had this affect on her but he just did.

He began at her neck again, trailing down to her shoulder. He moved his hands all over her thighs, stomach, and center.

She struggled to get her words out but finally she uttered

"Dom stop."

"Dom stop." She instructed louder now that she was in control of her words. "I'm already pregnant, i don't want another."

"Ok sorry, its just.. I miss us. We used to have dates all the time and spend countless hours in the bed together, now you barely kiss me goodbye when i go to work."

"Aw Dom I'm sorry i wasn't even thinking about how this was affecting you." She apologized.

"How about you make it up to me with a date." He encouraged.

"Are we gonna get eloped this time?" She joked.

"Only if you want to babe."

"I'm sure Mia would murder us."

"Yep i would!" Mia shouted from the other room.

"Nosey!" Letty shouted back.

"Yo her daughter will never be able to do anything with those hawk ears." Dom joked.

"Yeah, poor thing. Her mom is just so nosey and think about how she will have to be a perfect straight A teacher's baby like her mommy." Letty added extra loud to make sure Mia heard her teasing.

"Haha you are just so funny!" Mia deadpanned causing Dom and Letty to have to stifle their laughs.

"Ok ok we'll stop!" Dom laughed out.

"So this date? Who, when, where, why, how?"

"Me, this friday, whereever you want, because i love you, by car." He answered.

"Ok"

"Wear something cute." He joked smacking her butt.

"Eep! Stop that!" She squealed.

"Stop what? Do you mean this?" He started tickling her until she fell on the floor.

"Dom stop!" She laughed tossing and turning as she shrieked with laughter.

Dom flipped her on her side and planted firm smacks on her butt.

"Oh my gosh Dom stop! Your gonna make me laugh out this baby!"

"ok ok i'll stop!"

"Thank you!"

"So is my little Jasmine gonna come out soon?"

"I told you her name is Aaliyah and i hope so, she is killing me!" Letty told her muscled boyfriend. Dom gently placed his hand on the enlarged stomach, rubbing it then leaning in to kiss her.

Letty pulled away.

"Not to ruin this moment but you have to go to work." Letty reminded him.

"Are you sure it's getting close to the baby's due date, i can get days off for that." Dom informed her leaning to kiss her more.

"I'm sure, you'll need it once she's born to help out a bit."

"Ok. I love you."Dom kissed her after every word he spoke.

"Dom, go!" Letty yelled playfully as he stood and helped her up.

She placed a hand on her 9month pregnant belly to support it.

"Dom get your daughter, she is resting on my rib cage." Letty complained pushing her side hoping her baby would move.

"It will all be worth it soon!" He told her giving her one last kiss before going down the steps and out the door.

The phone rang in the back office of the garage where Dom sat going over shipments and the shop's incomes.

"DT Auto, this is Dom" his baritone voice greeted.

"Dom it's me, the baby is coming! The baby is coming!"Letty announced over the phone.

With those words Dom was rushing over to the door and out to his car.

Ignoring the several questions the boys asked.

He arrived at the house to pick her up and rushed in.

"Letty? Letty?" He called running throughout the house, finally landing upstairs to see Letty just sitting there crying.

"So this is what a false alarm feels like." Was all she voiced.

He rushed to her side.

"Letty baby, why are you crying?"

"Because i thought i was having her, you rushed here, i got so excited, i-" she stammered.

"Letty its ok, I'm not upset."

"I just hate these fucking emotions they just make me look crazy, I'm not even sad. I'm a mess." She cried.

"You're not a mess, and you can't help the pregnancy hormones."

"I just want her out." She whined as Dom pulled her in so she was leaning on him.

"She will be soon."

"I hope so because i miss my body, it took me 3 years to get those abs." Her voice still cracking.

Dom laughed a bit

"Well i can tell them what happened and we can go eat some subway. I can buy you a pulled pork sandwich. Do you want that?" He offered her.

"Yes please." She accepted sounding like a 5 year old.

"Ok come on." He directed helping her up.

"She is gonna need to come out soon, i miss seafood and getting up on my own." Finally in control of her emotions.

"I miss your second trimester." He smirked.

"I bet you do" she smirked then waddled away.

He laughed to himself on his fiancé's behalf, then ran after the surprisingly fast pregnant woman to go buy her a sandwich.

When they got to the shop Dom cursed under his breath to see who was working there, Clarissa.

She was the one girl Letty hated most next to Michelle Tran, and Elena Nieves. Just to his luck they have a part time job there too.

He tried to avert Letty's gaze and not let Clarissa see him.

"uh Let, we should go to the one on Hawthorne its bigger." He suggested.

"No I'm hungry now if we take the drive over there i would have already bitten my arms off and go on to your's"

"No trust me you don't wanna be here." He kept getting in the way of her attempts to walk in .

She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you trying to hide?"

"No one."

"What is going on behind you?"

"Nothing."

"Dom what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing."

She finally had enough and with all her pregnant might pushed him out of the way to see Clarissa giving him a seductive look while making someone's sub.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Hello leticia, wow you really let yourself go." Clarissa jeered.

"Its called being a mother, something you have slept around enough to have experienced once or twice!"

"Wow you're pregnant, what a slut."

"That's it!" Letty yelled propelling herself at the girl.

If it wasn't for Dom's speed and the baby weighing her down there would be a fight breaking out.

"Get off me Dom, i'll kill her!" She threatened.

"Letty calm down, you'll stress out the baby!" Dom pointed out still holding her back.

"What is the problem here?" The manager interrogated looking at the scene.

"Your employee called me a slut!" Letty yelled out still trying to break Dom's hold and Clarissa's neck.

"Ok ma'am calm down. I'll get you a complementary meal, and Clarissa in my office now!"

Letty was calmed down and Clarissa growled at the Latina and walked to the office. Letty smiled evilly and grabbed her sandwich.

Dom thanked the manager and then guided Letty out to the car.

- a day later-

"Dom the baby is supposed to born tomorrow!" Letty announced.

"Yeah let's see."

-a day later-

"Uhhgg i want her out now!" Letty complained.

"Patience my love." He reasoned.

-2 days later-

"Make her come out!" Letty whined.

"I'm sorry i can't do anything about it baby."

"She was supposed to be out 3 days ago!"

- next day-

"Are you sure you are gonna be fine without me today?" He asked Leticia.

"Yes, she is obviously not coming out anytime soon, so go!" Letty pushed him out the door.

"Not until i get a kiss."

"Oh come on i already gave you ten!" She whined leaning in to kiss him.

"What can i say I'm addicted."

"Go! You should have been there before 12."

"I don't need to go."

"Bye Dom!" She pushed him out for good and closed the door.

- a little later-

"I'm sure, I'm fine li, its ok you don't need to check up on me I'm ok, yep, bye!" Letty hung up on Alissa for the 5th time

Letty finally got to sit down and relax. She rested her hand on her stomach before rubbing it.

She has had pain all day.

"What are you doing in there kid?"

A sharp bolt of pain struck.

"No it couldn't be."

It was minutes until another hit.

"oh shit, oh no baby you ain't coming today!"

Another sharp pain hit "ow! Ok maybe you are!"

She scrambled to get up. When she did a rush of water fell from between her legs.

"Oh no, no no no no no!"

She grabbed the phone.

"Hi I'm in labor."

She waited for the operator to ask her address.

"Yea 1327 Warren street, my name is Leticia Ortiz." She told the operator as she struggled to get her shoes on.

"No I'm home alone." She informed him.

"Ok thanks bye!" Another contraction hit as she hung up.

"Ow! Why do people want this!"

She dialed Dom's number but all she got was voicemail.

"Hey Dom baby, um...I'm in labor, you don't need to pick me up an ambulance is on its way to pick me up, see you at the hospital."

Yet another one hit.

"Ow! Would you just wait!"

The ambulance arrived and tried calming her down.

"Ma'am calm down i need you to breath, this baby is coming soon." The doctor in the ambulance informed her.

hope you all enjoyed your new year! Sorry forgot to post yesterday. -Mira


	14. Chapter 14 new life part 7

New life part 7

"I'm here for Letty Ortiz!"

" is in labor currently, are you the father?"

"Yea."

"Room 304."

"Ok thank you!"

Dom ran into the room to see Letty a tearful, pained mess.

"Come on just push and your child will be out."

Dom rushed to her side and held her hand.

40 minutes later...

"Come on baby you're doing so good." Dom encouraged Letty.

"Dom shut the hell up!" Letty has been threatening Dom's life ever since he arrived.

"Come on a few more pushes is all the nurse told you, you can do it."

"I wouldn't need to if you didn't knock me up it will be fine we have sex all the time!" Letty mocked his voice."oh god i hate you so much!"

"You don't mean that Let come on the doctor needs you to push."he prompted.

Dom started helping her remember her breathing routine and holding her hand. Big mistake.

She was squeezing the life from his hands, while threatening his life.

"Come on baby, you can do it, i can take you to eat all the food you want after this."

"I don't want food i want this child out and you to shut up!"

"Breath breath! Come on push!"the doctor instructed, Letty pushed as she was told.

"Come on two more and she's out!" The doctor informed her.

Letty pushed again and squeezed Dom's hand harder as he cringed.

"One more!"

"Come on Letty you can do it!" Dom encouraged.

"I can't do it!"

"Yes you can Let!"

"Shut up Dom!"

Letty pushed one last time with a loud roar in pain. And with that last push her child was out. The doctor tapped the baby's back and the baby let out a cry showing off her new lungs.

Letty looked at the baby being placed on her chest. She smiled at the child.

" are you ok?" The nurse questioned looking at Letty.

"Well she just gave birth" Dom pointed out.

"No she looks bad."

"Dom take the baby, i don't feel so good." Letty requested, feeling her heart race faster, and her breathing quickening. She didn't know what was happening but she knew it wasn't good.

"Let are you sure?"

"Now Dom now!"

He took his daughter. Machines got loud people alerted. The nurse was telling Letty to be calm but she couldn't control her everything went black for Letty.

"Let?"

"Sir I'm gonna need you to hand me the child and step out." The nurse requested but his focus was on Letty.

"Letty?" Dom got louder as machines got even louder, she was still out.

"Sir please step out!"

"LETTY!" He yelled now really worried.

A nurse took Aaliyah while others pushed him out the door.

"Let? Letty! Letty!" He called as they brought him out.

Dom was rushed out and nurses ran frantically to care for her.

He tried to stay in but couldn't. He called Mia and Brian letting them know what happened.

Now alone he was left to wonder What was going on?

Happy new year!-mira.


	15. Chapter 15 new life part 8

New life part 8

Everything went black for Letty, Dom was rushed out and left wondering what happened and why.

Nurses flooded the floor and her room in a frenzy, machines going off and noises everywhere. A nurse directed him to the waiting room.

For Dom seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days until the doctor came out covered in blood and starting to approach Dom. When he saw the blood he sprung up and ran towards the room the doctor just left.

"LETTY! LETTY!" He shouted.

"Mr. Toretto calm down please, she's ok." The doctor was holding him back. "It was just stress from the birth."

"What's with the blood?"

"She did just give birth."

"I wanna see her." His deep voice demanded.

"Go ahead, room 815."

Dom bolted to the room he was told about, bursting in the room he was greeted by Letty staring down at her baby.

The child was resting comfortably on Letty's chest. Dom approached the woman and child. This was a breathtaking view to him, seeing Aaliyah cuddle close to Letty.

Dom felt his heart melt at the sight, he felt his heart make room for the child. When he got to Letty she still hadn't looked at him, just the child in front of her.

"Wanna hold her?" Letty offered.

I took the child and really took in her features.

"She looks just like you Let." Dom Noted

"Yeah except the nose, that's you." Letty added.

He smiled at his child and forgot all the chaos from before then remembered. Worry rushed in his eyes and he looked at Letty, she already saw and knew this look so she took the child back.

"Before you ask, I'm fine it was just stress."

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"They wouldn't let me hold her if i wasn't."

"I know how stubborn you can be."

"I'm fine Dom" she reassured.

He nodded and stared at his child and soon to be wife. It all sunk in at that moment.

"I'm a father" he told himself.

"What did you say?" Letty inquired.

"I'm a father!" He repeated.

"Mmhmm." Letty smiled at her fiancé as he made the realization of who he was now.

She offered the child to him so he could look into her little eyes and see what they had created nine months ago.

When he held her, so much joy welled up in him and he felt so proud to hold his daughter. Letty watched it all sink in for him, as he smiled broadly and looked at the newborn with such love she knew he would be a wonderful father.

He glanced over at Letty and smiled before giving Aaliyah back to Letty.

Mia and Brian bursted in with tony, the boys and surprisingly Ana in tow to see Aaliyah.

"Aww Let she's beautiful!" Mia complemented.

"Thank you!"

"She has the Toretto nose." Tony pointed out.

"She is precious." Brian told the couple.

"Wow, I'm an uncle." Vince noted.

"Always finding a way to make it about you V." Dom joked to his best friend.

"I'm the real uncle here." Jay matter-of-a-facted the group.

"Yes and no one is gonna take that from you Jay." Letty looked amused at her comment as jay stuck his tongue out at Letty.

The whole group was laughing and around the mother and child except Ana. Letty noticed this and called out

"Mami do you wanna see her?"

Ana froze up a bit then loosened up enough to nod. Letty motioned for her to come closer. This was the first time they saw each other since the incident with Marco 7 months ago.

Ana got closer to her daughter and granddaughter until she was with the rest of the group. Letty moved slightly so her mom could see better. Letty offered the infant to her mom, Ana accepted.

Holding the small child made her tear up.

"Mija she looks just like you" Ana was looking at the infant in awe and love.

"I know!" Letty agreed.

Mia cleared out the crowd leaving the two to talk.

Ana handed Aaliyah back to Letty then looked at the floor.

"Why did you move out Leticia?" Ana questioned ruining the sweet moment.

Oh gosh the first name! Letty thought to herself.

"Well you told me that you didn't want to see me after the whole thing with Marco so i made sure you didn't."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh well, gotta be specific mami."

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Ok enough, you aren't gonna mess up this moment for me, either stop or get out."

"No i will tell you how i feel about you ignoring me for 7 months. You can barely take care of your self let alone a child.

"I can take care of my self, i did it for years while you were popping out kids and getting new husbands. Plus i have Dom!"

"You have no idea what i gave up for you, i was a mother at 15! I dropped out of school for you, got jobs i had no time for, spent money i didn't have!"

"And yet you did it again! Where's my sister mom? Where's Jay's real dad? Can you answer that?" Letty spat.

"You keep your voice down! You know she is with your aunt."

"Why because you don't want jay to know we don't have the same dad?That we have a sister!"

"Everything i did was for you!"

"That's it get out I've had enough!"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Find out how it feels, out now!"

"Letty-."

"No i don't wanna argue in front of Aaliyah anymore, just go." A tear fell down Letty's face.

Ana was gonna say more but she already knew Letty wouldn't listen so she left without a word.

Everyone entered the room again. Mia had seen Letty's tears and Ana's face and knew they had an argument so she grabbed Aaliyah, letting Letty cool down.

"What happened?" Dom inquired quietly as the others cooed at Aaliyah.

"Nothing i don't wanna talk about it, help me sit up straight."Letty dismissed receiving the help from Dom.

Mia gave Aaliyah back to Letty and sat down next to her.

"So was it painful?" Mia inquired holding her 7 month pregnant stomach. Letty reached her arm out placing it on Mia's shoulder and looking her in the eye.

"May the God be with you." Letty wished upon Mia.

Mia groaned knowing what Letty meant.

Everyone's conversation was stopped by Alissa and Gisele bursting in.

"So sorry Letty, Zellie took forever." Alissa apologized rushing in her best friend's direction.

"Its ok, wanna see her?"

"Uh duh!"

Letty shifted so Lisa could see Aaliyah, just as they made eye contact the infant made a little smile.

Letty offered the child to Alissa and she accepted. Holding her niece and smiling down at the baby.

"Hi Aaliyah, I'm your aunt Alissa." She cooed. "You look just like your mami."

The baby nuzzled up closer to Lisa. Letty's heart melted at the sight.

"Leon she would be a good mother." Letty informed him gaining a look from Lisa.

"We practice enough she should be." Leon joked.

"Leon!" Lisa scolded amusedly. "This body ain't popping out no babies."

"Oh my poor ears." Mia covered her ears.

"Says the pregnant woman." Gisele joked.

"Ok ! You dating Vince is a sin in its own." Mia joked back gaining a chorus of 'oo burn' from the group.

"Here ya go Let." Lisa gave the baby back to Letty.

"Thanks." She grabbed her angel back. Letty could feel her breath, see her eyes flutter, and her nose crinkle.

She was perfect, Letty had the most important people surrounding her and she was happy for it. She just wished her mom could be like them.

"Well i have a shop to get back to, and so do you guys. Letty it was so nice seeing you and her thank you for giving me grandchildren even though i didn't expect them this early i love her, I just won't be called grandfather." Tony excused himself and the boys.

"Bye tony thank you so much for being so supportive." Letty thanked hugging her almost father in law from her bed.

Tony leaned in giving her a hug then whispering in her ear

"Thank you for all you do for Dom, i knew from the day we first met that you would join this family. Congratulations."

Letty tried to control her emotions when he hugged her. The boys all hugged her and jesse followed tony but leon and Vince were saying bye to their girls.

"I also gotta go, I'm already gonna be here in 2 months, i hate hospitals." Mia dismissed herself giving Letty,Dom, and Aaliyah a kiss.

Letty looked to Lisa and Gisele who had just finished saying goodbye to Vince and leon,

"So Gisele can you please go take my fiancé home seeing as he hasn't slept since we got here yesterday. And Ali can stay with me until they check me and send me home."

"Letty I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are."

"I told you I'm not gonna leave you."

"And I told you to go home and sleep!" Her voice raised a bit.

The nurse walked in,

"Ok Ms. Ortiz its time for us to put the baby down for a nap and check her for health."

"Ok thank you." Letty gave her beautiful new born to the nurse. "Oh wait nurse Miranda, can you please explain to Mr. Toretto that he needs to sleep, since he hasn't slept since yesterday."

"Oh gosh sir you can really mess yourself up missing sleep like that, you need some rest." Her sweet voice spoke.

"Yeah, you need some rest." Letty imitated the nurse's accent, with a giant smirk on her face once the nurse was gone.

Dom stared her down for a second trying to hold his ground but he can't deny this girl.

"Fine." He gave up.

"Thank you."

Gisele directed Dom out the door.

"Oh Gisele." Letty started grabbing her friend's attention. "Try to not flirt this time." She joked getting an eye roll from the Israeli.

The two have battled about Dom in the past throughout high school.

"So what do you think Mia is gonna do about school when she has the baby?" Lisa wondered.

"Dude she is an A student who does work 2 weeks ahead of when it is passed out, she has a senior's education as a sophomore."

"Still she never graduated."

"But someone can arrange her into the graduation or a test. Like they did for me."

"She won't settle for a test and get out, she will want more."

"What about she does the test and we surprise her with our own graduation." Letty suggested.

"Keep talking." Lisa prompted.

Hope you guys love i have some cute fluff for you and this is the last part of new life. So review! - mira


	16. Chapter 16

Baby games part 1.

Aaliyah Brijéa Ortiz Toretto, born 8 lbs 9 ounces, April 14th. A complete angel, That only lasted a few days because when she got home she howled like a wolf at a full moon, she let out gas and fecal matter that was inhumane.

"Dom we need more diapers!" Letty called down the hall.

"What? I just got a pack last week!"

"Well that was last week and i need more now!"

"I got her you go buy them!"

"No you go I'm trying to change her!"

"Why change her if it's lunch time?"

"And let her sit in her own poop, not happening!"

"I'll be out in a second!"

Letty finished cleaning her baby off and disposed of the dirty gloves and diaper.

"There ya go baby all better." Letty cooed to her one month old daughter picking her up from the changing table and carrying her to the kitchen of the apartment Dom and Letty have.

Letty sat Aaliyah on her chest and put the bottle in reach.

"Dom come here look at this!" Letty called to her fiancé in their room. He entered the room to see what Letty called him for.

"Watch this." She instructed turning back over to her baby. "Ok show papi how smart we are, what do you want?" She asked Aaliyah.

Aaliyah grabbed her bottle.

"Yay!" Letty cheered while Dom looked in awe at his daughter understanding at that young age.

"Look how smart you are baby!" He cheered picking her up and twirling around gaining little giggles from her.

Letty looked at him and smiled at her view.

"Ok let's get you back in the chair so mami can feed you!" He was talking in a baby voice as he gave her back to Letty.

Letty struggled to get Aaliyah to eat. Every time she put the bottle in her mouth Aaliyah dodged it.

"Not working huh?" Dom saw his fiancé struggle.

"I'd have more luck getting you to drive import."

"Ouch that hard huh?"

"Yeah, wanna go"

"I accept your challenge."

Dom took Aaliyah and her bottle. The very second he brought it to her mouth she fed.

"Oh my-" Letty exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration.

"What can i say she loves me." Dom had that same cocky smile, she wanted to smack it off him.

"I'll remember that when she is fussy and tired with a full diaper." Letty walked away leaving the two.

When she came back they were both asleep, Letty went into the other room grabbing her camera and capturing this moment.

She grabbed Aaliyah who stirred a little then went back to sleep and placed her in her crib.

Then she walked over to the couch and snuggled next to Dom.

The two napped for a good hour and a half to 2 hours until Aaliyah beckoned for her parents. The jolted up from their slumber. Letty lifted her head and then groaned falling back down.

"Dom you daughter is crying."

"She is all you."

"Go!"

"You gave birth to her."

"That's right i pushed an 8 pound child out of my vaginal canal you go get her."

" If you can handle me you can handle that." Dom stuck his head further into his pillow.

"Dominic now!" Her voice got deeper and she was practically growling.

"Fine." He got up and walked into the room where his daughter cried.

"Shh Aaliyah, don't cry baby. Daddy's here." Dom shushed the infant.

Letty still lying down on the couch as she heard her fiancé sing to the new born.

"Here's a little song i wrote you might wanna sing it note for note, don't worry be happy. Don't worry be happy now, woo whoo whoo whoo whoowhoo whoohoo whoohoo

whoo whoo," his baritone voice sang, Letty had to hold back all jokes and laughter seeing as he is taking care of Aaliyah.

"Look mami's up, let's go say hi to mami!" Dom carried the small week old to her mother.

"Hey baby!" Letty cooed

"So what are you and Alissa up to?"

"Nothing." Letty smirked while holding her daughter.

"Yeah ok."

-The next month-

"Surprise!" The crowd shouted out at Brian and Mia.

A startled Mia looked around at the people and decorations around her brother's apartment.

The house had the James A Garfield high school colors white, blue, and crimson all throughout. The bulldog symbol was everywhere. An assortment of Mia's favorite lunch foods were served and it looked like all the teachers and graduating class was there.

"Dom what is happening?"

"This is your graduation!" Letty revealed.

Mia looked at the decorations more and it all made sense.

"Gradu- graduation?"

"Yeah, there's your teachers and all your friends!"

"But i thought i couldn't graduate with the test."

"Dude you have a senior level education as a sophomore, we had to award that!"

Mia looked around to see if everyone was serious.

"For real?"

"Yep" Lisa responded.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys!" Mia thanked pulling her friends into a hug.

"Your welcome let's get this party going!"

"Ok class of 2001, and 2002 you have now graduated!" A teacher announced as Mia, Letty and Lisa threw up their hats.

"Congrats!" The crowd cheered.

The boys from the football team all did the bulldog chant and barked like dogs. They all ran up the stage and grabbed Mia, Letty, and Lisa chanting, cheering, and carrying them through the school decorated house.

"Ok down boys i need to get my daughter." Letty instructed with a laugh.

The girls were released and free to talk with their classmates.

Mia introduced Brian to people while Dom and Letty showed off their daughter.

"Aww Letty she looks so beautiful, good thing you passed parenting class." Her one teacher spoke.

"If only her math grade were that good." Her math teacher interrupted.

Mr. Masters was an old teacher, the kind of man to know how teaching was in the 20's. He had wrinkles everywhere and seemed stuffy. He wore sweater vests and dress shoes. He never hesitated to tell you if you are an A-hole. Everyone dreaded his class especially the team.

"Well i hate math, and i didn't wanna be there anyway so.."

"Ok i guess since you have enough credits and you have officially graduated its not my problem anymore." He informed her walking away, Letty's eyes followed him as he walked away.

Dom walked over to Letty, hooking his arm around her neck looking in the direction she was facing.

"Hey Let."

"Remind me why we invited that guy."

"Because he was one of your teachers."

"Regrettably."

"Come on, l think the literacy teacher has Aaliyah."

"Let's go, if we don't hurry she won't give her back." Letty laughed out running towards her literacy teacher.

Mia got help up the stage (the step to the front door) and struggled to caught the mass' attention. Letty saw her struggle so she got up there and whistle loud enough to get everyone's attention and even make Aaliyah whine a bit.

"Never go to New york without me." She joked at Mia.

"Ok people people, our girl Mia has something to say to y'all!" Letty announced.

"Hi. I just wanted to thank all of you for being here to celebrate my graduation and being supportive about my baby. And i was gonna keep the sex a secret but ya'll know I'm too nosey so.." Mia got out the paper she received from the doctor. "I am having a girl!" She announced.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

The party was light and fun until an unwanted guest arrived. Michelle tran.

She had on a white way too small belly shirt and a pink barely there skirt. Her bright make up drew attention to herself as she stole the show with just walking in.

"Yo Dom look who showed up." Leon warned, Dom looked over at the door to see his ex michelle tran had just made an appearance.

Dom cursed under his breath seeing she was headed right for Letty and Aaliyah on the couch. He walked in the direction of the couch.

The next thing Dom knew was Mia had Aaliyah, and Letty, Lisa, and Gisele were attacking Michelle.

Just what he was afraid of.

Do i still have y'all? Review it up!-mira


	17. Chapter 17

Baby games part 2

Previously: "Yo Dom look who showed up." Leon warned, Dom looked over at the door to see his ex michelle tran had just made an appearance.

Dom cursed under his breath seeing she was headed right for Letty and Aaliyah on the couch. He walked in the direction of the couch.

The next thing Dom knew was Mia had Aaliyah, and Letty, Lisa, and Gisele were attacking Michelle.

Just what he was afraid of.

Dom pushed through the crowd to get to Letty but there were so many people.

He heard Aaliyah cry and saw Letty & Alissa on top of Michelle Tran punching her furiously while Gisele held her down.

Teachers tried but angry Letty is a beast and Gisele kicked them away. It took forever but he finally reached her and was able to get to the girls while the guys struggled to get through the crowd like Dom had.

"Letty get off! Stop!"Dom tried to pull her off of the girl.

Leon and Vince finally reached their girlfriends and tried to pull them with all their might. Other people tried to split up the fight but found just how strong those girls are.

"Letty stop!" Mia yelled while holding Aaliyah. "Stop Letty stop!"

Alissa was kicking michelle in the face as leon and 2 other party goers had her arms and pulled her away.

"Alissa you're gonna kill her!" Mia cried.

Most people had phones up and took videos, others were helping break it apart and the rest just left.

Mia was pulled into the other room with the wailing Aaliyah by Brian.

Michelle's attempts of fighting back were stopped; in fact everything she was doing stopped.

Dom and jesse were successful at grabbing Letty and pulling her off of Tran while Alissa was being held on the couch.

"Letty. Letty. Its Dom, just calm down." Dom whispered in her ear as she tried to fight his hold."Calm down, think of Aaliyah, you don't want to do this."

Letty calmed down a little and looked around. Worry filled her eyes and she surveyed the room wildly with her eyes.

"Where is my baby? Dom where is she?" Now in full mommy mode.

"Mia has her."

Letty looked around more; there were maybe about 10 people left, 2 had cameras and the others were just staring in awe.

She stood up and looked around at the crowd. She saw Lisa pinned on the couch and Gisele in a tight hold by Vince.

She felt crazy inside, she just went crazy ape in front of most of Mia's and her own graduating class.

Then she looked down at the woman she just beat half to death.

"Oh my god!" She put her hands to her face when she saw all the blood on her floor from the attack, then the blood on her hands from hitting her.

"Uh guys! We have a problem!" Brian called from Aaliyah's room.

Dom and Letty ran to Aaliyah's as the boys got everyone else to leave.

Aaliyah's room...

Mia had put Aaliyah in her crib and was now pacing back and forth and hyperventilating.

"What? What happened?" Letty asked.

"Something is wrong with Mia." Brian told them as Letty started to help Mia over to the bed.

"Uh Dom,Michelle's not breathing!" Alissa called from the living room.

"Did you guys kill her?" just as she asked that a whole bunch of water fell from Mia's skirt.

Dom, Brian and Letty all stared at Mia.

"Uh i think my water just broke."

"LEON GET THE CAR!" Dom yelled.

Jesse and Vince carried michelle as Letty helped Mia get in the car.

In the car...

"Dom why is michelle bleeding so much?" Mia worried.

"Mia stop worrying this baby is coming, stress will mess up the baby."

"No i refuse to believe this baby is coming, I'm only 8 and a half months pregnant."

"Mia trust me this child is coming."

A contraction hit.

"Son of bi- ow"

"Ok Mia when was the last time you had that pain."

"I don't know;10-20 minutes ago."

"Was it both? Did you get one 20 minutes ago then another 10 minutes after?"

"Uh yea."

"Ok Dom step on it this baby is coming sooner than we thought."

"Ok Mia breath, you will start feeling extreme pain soon and then the death threats will come. So start doing your breathing routine."

Another one hit.

"OW!"

"DOM Step On It NOW!" Letty instructed.

"Letty I'm not ready I'm only 8 months, I'm not ready!" Mia cried just as another contraction hit. "Ow son of a bitch!"

"Dom now!" Letty instructed.

"I can't go any faster! What do you want me to do!"

"What do you mean you're a damn street racer, the finish line is the ER. Use your Nos or something!"

"I used it all at the race the other day!"

"Give me the wheel!"

"What do you mean we are on the highway you can just take the wheel!"

"Her contractions are almost 5 minutes apart! Obviously you lost all your driving skill at home!"

"I'm trying my hardest!"

"Guys stop arguing!" Mia demanded.

He finally arrived, Leon ran in.

"Yo we got a lady in labor and a woman who isn't breathing!"

Nurses scrambled to get to the car and grab the two woman.

This was gonna be crazy.

ok so I'm gonna clear some things up because I'm seeing the same thing, so Letty is worried about Mia because she is smart and worked hard to get where she is so of course she is worried about her. If you think this isn't how Letty acts then that makes sense because this doesn't follow the exact plot that the movie does so... And i know that when they were in high school they couldn't make vines and post videos to wshh but i like adding that factor to MY stories. Thank you for the commentary, trust me i take alot of it into consideration and it does mean alot to see all the people who read my stuff, love ya'll!


End file.
